Arthur new schools
by Travis 2017
Summary: A new High school and two new Elementary schools are built. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

With the population of Elwood city growing and more money they have no choice but to build a few new schools. It would be to dangerous for so many students in the hallways. Two is Elementary schools and a second high school. Arthur and them wonder if they have to go one of two new elementary school or stay Lakewood until middle school. The school board is coming up with names of all three new schools. The new high school got the name East side High school. They are coming up with names for both new elementary schools now. We start at the school board of coming up with names.

"One of them should be named United Elementary school," said a member, "I think it is a good name for a new school of course. I think it will be mostly new arrivals and some from other schools here."

"No it should be Wilson Elementary school," said another member, "It will be one third from other schools and two thirds new arrivals."

"No it should be third street elementary school," said another member, "It should have half new arrivals and half from other schools here."

"And now let's vote on the name now of it," said school board president, "Then we can vote for name of the second one."

"I am glad we are here to vote on it," said another member, "I have an idea for a name for the second."

They voted for United Elementary school for the first new school. For the second will be named Anderson Elementary school who was third mayor of Elwood city. Only five from Lakewood will go to united and just two for Anderson. So one from Mr. Ratburn's class will go to one but for Anderson none from his class but two from kindergarten and one from first grade will be in first grade for two and one to second grade. United elementary will have fifteen from other schools there. And just eleven for Anderson. We see Arthur and his family talking now.

"I hope to stay in Lakewood instead of a new school," said Arthur, "But i heard one from our class will go to one of them."

"I heard it will be Binky who will go there," said Mrs. Read, "So you will have Mr. Ratburn for forth grade after all."

"I also heard it will be him as well," said Mr. Read, "You can talk to him to see if it is true or not."

"I heard a girl named Lisa will go there," said D.W., "I know she went to my preschool."

"I will go talk to him in the park," said Arthur, "If he goes to it he will need to make new friends there."

I hope you like this new story here of course. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please.


	2. Meet Mr Davis

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

When they got to the park saw Binky and the Tibbles was sad because they have to go to a new school. D.W. and them will comfort them two. Arthur and his friends will comfort Binky the best they can do for the school board said so is why. The principal was a teacher at PS 22 for the forth grade. One teacher there was a student teacher at Lakewood of course. And one janitor from mighty mountain. Most of the others was subsititute teachers and from a failed private school. And the last two was teachers from out of town who moved there. The forth grade has three teachers there.

"I heard you will be going to it as in new school," said Arthur, "Who will be your teacher there anyway?"

"You heard correct there of course," said Binky, "My teacher will be Mr. Davis who was a private school teacher."

"I heard he is a good teacher," said Buster, "One of the two you didn't get was a student teacher."

"I also heard he is a good one as well," said Brain, "And the other one was also a student teacher as well."

"They are Miss. Hopper," said Fern, "And the other is Miss Potter heard that from a boy i know."

His parents arranged a meeting with Mr. Davis who will come to talk to them. He said he will meet one by one to everyone who has his class. That one of his students is going to be a member of new school order which will be a bully group to drive out the one's from other schools there. In their mind that new school is for new arrivals only. But Binky will make friends and form an anti-bully group called we won't go. He is no longer a bully and now is against bullies now. Arthur and the cheered up Binky of course. We see Mr. Davis talking to Binky and his family at his house.

"I am glad you will be in my class there," said Mr. Davis, "We hope you will like it there we have a nice playground."

"I got cheered up by my friends at the park," said Binky, "I just hope i make new friends there."

"I am sure you will of course," said Mr. Davis, "If anyone bullies anyone tell someone."

"I sure will Mr. Davis of course," said Binky, "Who will be the lunch lady there?"

"A woman named Linda," said Mr. Davis, "We helped hire her for she cooks good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Rattles also going

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day in the park they see them playing having a good time and knows school starts soon. Binky feels better of going to a new school for the school board picked him at random. Then big boys and girls came who will form new school order. They heard Binky will be in that new school so they will try to bully him at that school they think is for new arrivals only. Arthur and them see them kids over there and wonders what they are doing. They heard rumors a new bully group will form. We see them all talking about school which begins soon in weeks.

"We will be staying at Lakewood have Mr. Ratburn again," said Arthur, "After all him and MC swapped classes of course."

"I am glad school will start again," said Brain, "I might be a good at sports but i am a nerd of course."

"I hope we pass to the next grade," said Fern, "Binky starts at that new school has Mr. Davis as teacher."

"I heard he is a good man and teacher," said Buster, "Glad we will have Mr. Ratburn he loves cartoons."

"I hope it is a good one," said Binky, "Mr. Davis is a good teacher and man who came to visit me."

One of them bad kids is in that class who is a known trouble maker in his old school in another town. He is a known bully who just happens to be the leader of new school order. Binky will make new friends and knows Rattles will also go to that school there and them two will start an anti-bully group to turn in trouble makers and stand up to the bullies as well. The new school order will have seven members and the anti-bully group will be bigger has fourteen so double that. The teachers will side with the anti bully group more.

"Mom i heard Rattles will be going there," said Arthur, "I am glad we will still be going Lakewood of course."

"I also heard he will be of course," said Mrs. Read, "Mr. Ratburn is coming to visit for you will have him again."

"Yes he will come to visit us," said Mr. Read, "Binky will adjust to that new school there of course."

"I hope to get him someday," said D.W., "I am glad he likes cartoons and does puppet shows."

"I heard he will visit us from my friends," said Arthur, "He already talked with Fern and George."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Mr Raturn visits

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Mr. Ratburn making visits to his students which includes Arthur and most of his friends. The only one not in his class is Binky who is going to a new school. His teacher is a bear man named Mr. Davis who is a good teacher. One bad teacher in that school hates cartoons for some reason or other. She thinks they are just for children of course. Mr. Ratburn might give lots of homework but he also does puppet shows and does plays and such. He also loves cartoons and stuff like that. He is now talking with Arthur and his family of course.

"You are a good teacher and glad we have you again," said Arthur, "Glad you and MC swapped grades and classrooms."

"I am glad we switched classes and grades," said Mr. Ratburn, "I would have Binky the third time but he isn't."

"I hope i have him for forth grade someday," said D.W., "I heard Binky is going to a new school of course."

"You heard correct D.W. of course," said Mrs. Read, "I am sure we can arrange so you can get him."

"I am glad he is a good teacher," said Mr. Read, "I remember when he was here when his roof leaked."

The next one he went to talk with Buster and his mom and after that with Brain and his family. He only went to visit two more after that with Ladonna and her family then to Maria and her family. He have been working at Lakewood when he got his teachers certificate of course. He is one of the best teachers in the district second only to a high school teacher. That one teacher teaches math and English. He teaches in the advanced classes which will be for smart kids like Brain as well as other nerds. We see Mr. Ratburn talking with Ladonna and her family now.

"I am glad you are our teacher again," said Ladonna, "I heard you love cartoons and stuff like that."

"You heard correct Ladonna," said Mr. Ratburn, "This time it will be the forth grade of course."

"I hope to get him someday," said Bud, "He seems like a good man and teacher is why."

"We can arrange that someday," said Mrs. Compson, "In four years when you are 9 years old."

"We sure can of course," said Rufus, "Nice that he came to visit us here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. We will adjust

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at that good park there having fun there playing. Binky and Rattles will start an anti-bully group which is against the new school order at the new school. Them bullies thinks that new school is for new arrivals only. Them seven bullies is at another park plotting of who to bully first. They decided to bully a boy from Mighty mountain. The school board picked him as well as four others from that school to the new school. And five from Lakewood as well. That boy knows all forms of marshal arts. We see Arthur and his friends is talking at the park now.

"We hope you adjust well at that new school there," said Arthur, "The rest of us will miss you going to Lakewood with us."

"I know i will adjust well to it of course," said Binky, "I will miss seeing you in a school all of you."

"I also will adjust as well of course," said Rattles, "That the school board picked us to go to new school there."

"I hope you two adjust well," said Buster, "I heard rumors a bully group will be there."

"I am sure they will adjust to it well," said Brain, "I also heard a bully group will be there of course."

That bully group is called new school order to bully all non new arrivals in town. Them fifteen students that was picked is tough children who knows how to fight. They will only use their skills if that is the only way so they will report to an adult in that school like teachers and the principal. That bully group has no idea an anti-bully group will form with seven out of fifteen from others school in Elwood city. The remaining eight could join if they get bullied by that bad group. We see them still talking in the park there.

"I hope an anti-bully group starts up there of course," said Arthur, "Bully groups are bad same as that new bad group."

"I could form one there of course," said Binky, "We will only fight if that is the only thing we can do."

"I am sure they will adjust to it," said Fern, "Bully groups like that needs a long talking to by adults."

"I know they will of course," said Francine, "So yes if someone bullies you turn that person in."

"I sure hope that it is just a rumor," said Rattles, "If there is a bully group we will find out for a fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens net chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Bullies plotting

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at that good park there having fun there playing. Them bullies are also at that park sitting and plotting to bully the one's who aren't new arrivals. Two more from other schools in marshal arts. They see them kids sitting down wonder what they are doing over there of course. So Molly went over to talk with them along with one other. That other happens to be James her own brother. Then we see Arthur and his friends watching them go over there. We see them all talking there as them two head over to them.

"Molly has a way of talking to people now these days," said Arthur, "I hope she finds out what them kids are doing here."

"I am glad she is going over there," said Fern, "I hope she finds out what the seven are doing over there."

"I will be going to school with them," said Binky, "I will miss seeing Molly, Slink, and Otis at school."

"You still have me with you at new school," said Rattles, "I will also miss seeing our fiends as well."

"I am glad someone will talk with them," said Francine, "We will still see them at Lakewood of course."

The bullies said it is none of her business what they are doing there. She now knows they are up to no good and knows it could be about bullying others of course. She told Arthur and them they could be plotting how to bully non new arrivals at that new school. So one more mom enrolled her daughter in judo and boxing. So that girl is a tom boy so she is tough of course. They love to show that girl who happens to be at the park on the swings. Her name is Linda she is a fox girl of course. We still see them all talking now at the park.

"I saw that girl Linda before she is coming here," said Arthur, "I heard she knows some marshal arts of course."

"You heard correct i do," said Linda, "My mom enrolled me in judo and boxing as well."

"I love marshal arts of course," said Sue Ellen, "I heard judo can be good like marshal arts is."

"I heard bullies will be there," said Fern, "Linda went to mighty mountain last year of course."

"I also heard it is them seven," said Francine, "We went to preschool with her years ago of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Showing them the way

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at that good park there having fun there playing. Them bullies are there once again plotting how to bully some kids in school. Molly knows they are up to no good for she was a bully before herself. Bullies like them wants kids from other schools should return to them. They think that school is for new arrivals only. The reason why the school board did that so they can show new arrivals the way of Elwood city in fact. One became friends with one from mighty mountain. We see them all talking now at the park there of course.

"I am glad we are here at this nice park here of course," said Arthur, "I showed a new arrival best place for ice cream."

"Yes i saw you there in it at my mom's ice cream shop," said Brain, "He will be in class with us in Lakewood of course."

"I hope to make new friends at the new school," said Binky, "So i can show that person around of course."

"I am sure you will of course," said Fern, "I showed a new arrival girl the arcade and this park here."

"I showed one this park here," said George, "Same as a new local bakery that opened two weeks ago."

One came to Binky a boy named Todd who asked him to show him the way. So he became friends with him who showed him the other two parks and the tree house. Arthur showed that one boy the sugar bowl, tree house, and arcade. Arthur remembers the time he got high score on a pinball machine. He didn't tell him what happened after that when he was falsely accused of what Mrs. Macgrady put them quarters in the brownie mix. He was proved innocent and was able to go on the picnic. We see Arthur with him talking with his parents and sister as in D.W. not Kate.

"I showed him more today of course mom and dad," said Arthur, The sugar bowl, tree house, and arcade of course."

"That is good you are showing him around," said Mrs. Read, "He will adjust well here in Elwood city here."

"Show him the batting cages next," said Mr. Read, "Same as the public pool and stuff like that."

"I am glad i will go to that school," said D.W., "As in Lakewood with my friends such as Bud and Emily."

"I sure will show him more stuff," said Arthur, "I am glad to show more people as well of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. A helicopter mom

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at that good park playing on the playground there. Arthur showed a new boy and a new girl around places to have fun at. They are new friends of theirs so they are glad to show them around there. Now they are having fun at the park where they are having fun at. They all love the playground there for it is safe and fun. But some helicopter parents see's them kids on the swings going high on it. They said don't go that high and told them leave them alone. We see them all talking now as them parents are still there.

"We said leave us alone ma,am we aren't your kids," said Arthur, "And we know these kids parents as in new kids here."

"He is right leave us alone here," said Fern, "Your children is are in that sandbox where you put them at."

"We just care about all kids here," said that mom, "You kids can get hurt because it can be unsafe here."

"We know what we are doing," said Brain, "We start school soon we will be in the forth grade."

"We want you to leave us alone," said Francine, "Just watch your kids and leave us alone here."

That mom wouldn't leave them alone until a security guard threw that woman out. He told Arthur and them that that playground is perfectly and has nothing to worry about. They said they already know that very well of course. Most of the kids was born there in Elwood city except for Sue Ellen, Ladonna, Bud, and the other two kids there which is Todd and Tammy. They are glad that woman was thrown out of the park for not leaving them alone when they told them to. We still see them talking at that park there of course.

"I am glad that security guard kicked here out of here," said Arthur, "She has no right to tell us what to do of course."

"I love being here in Elwood city here," said Todd, "That woman there lives down the street from me she is mean."

"I am glad i also moved here of course," said Tammy, "I am glad i moved same as my cousin Todd here."

"I am glad you two moved here," said Fern, "I will show another girl around tomorrow of course."

"I am glad we are showing kids around here," said George, "We will be getting a new park very soon."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. A new anti-bully group

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at that good park playing on the playground there. Arthur and them showed some kids around Elwood city like the hang outs and such. They are glad them new kids are adjusting well to be living there. One new kid in that park is mean and leader of new school order. Molly knows he is the leader of the bullies so she will ignore him. The other six then joined him there and plotting how to bully big kids such as Binky and Rattles. They all know they are up to no good there. We see a kid from mighy mountain talking with them there.

"I know you are going to that new school there of course," said Arthur, "I think them seven are up to no good there."

"I will adjust well to that new school there," said that boy, "I heard that group will be the bully gang there."

"It is only a year for me there," said Rattles, "For i will pass to the next grade at middle school."

"It will be two years for me there," said Binky, "Seeing as i had to repete the third grade of course."

"I know you three will adjust to it," said Fern, "Binky i was glad you passed to the next grade of course."

Some more from other schools there formed an anti-bully group at that school there. Arthur and them will miss Binky when he is at that school but can see him after school in the park there. That bully group has no idea what kids they will be messing with. They are strong kids the school board picked to go there. Some how they knew some bully group would start up at that new school there. One kid might be a nerd but a member of the anti-bully group so he is tough as well. We still see Arthur and them at the park talking of course.

"I hope that bully group goes away at that new school there," said Arthur, "Or stop being bullies like you two here did."

"I am glad we stopped bullying people," said Binky, "I hope they get in trouble for picking on people."

"I am glad we also stopped being bullies," said Rattles, "We started an anti-bully group to be against them."

"I am glad you kids did of course," said Fern, "Tomorrow i show a new girl around of course."

"I might be a nerd but i am strong," said nerd boy, "I will show a boy the batting cages and arcade."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Zoo and bullies

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the zoo having fun seeing all them animals there. They are happy they are there to have fun and seeing them animals there. They themselves are anthropomorphic animals and they know it very well. They are there to see regular animals as in wild animals of course. They each like different animals for Arthur it is aardvarks. Bud happens to like the Elephants for they are big animals that makes cool sounds. One new kid likes tigers and another who likes the polar bears. They know school starts in only a week away and are talking there.

"This is a good place here in Elwood city there of course," said Arthur, "After the zoo we can get some pizza which we love."

"I feel better starting in a new school here," said Binky, "I know that pizza Paula's is that pizza place we will go to."

"I also feel better there as well," said Rattles, "One of my classmates is a very smart as in a nerd."

"I love this zoo here it is fun," said Todd, "I get Mr. Ratburn for my forth grade class at Lakewood of course."

"I am glad we all came here today," said D.W., "I love this zoo better than a petting zoo we all went here today."

After the zoo and had good pizza went to the woods to see some animals there. One bully boy is at the woods along with his bully group to try to scare all of them but mostly Binky and Rattles for they want them two back to Lakewood. They saw two bullies with a tarp with branches and didn't work. And Binky said that is bad of what they tried to do of course. And Rattles by accident punched a bully coming behind to hurt him of course. They are glad that one bully was hurt instead of Rattles there. We still see them at the tree house talking.

"I am glad one bully was dealt with well i hope anyway," said Arthur, "That group is sure a bad bully gang of course."

"They might get in trouble if they do that there," said Buster, "New school order is sure a bad name of course."

"I don't like bullies for they are bad of course," said Fern, "That one was hit by Rattles here by accident."

"I am glad i am no bully anymore," said Rattles, "We started an anti-bully group to be against them."

"I am glad we are starting one up there," said Binky, "I know we will turn in one's who bullies us or some others."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. School tour

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the their school giving new arrivals the tour of it. Them children already learned about Elwood city well parts of it of course. Arthur will take two of them to the comic book store and the near by lake there. That is what they did after the tour of Lakewood Elementary school. Them two are glad they will see the mall and creek soon. They are now at the park after seeing them five places there. Them new arrivals is adjusting well thanks to them. We see them all talking now at the park talking about that good school they all go to there.

"Binky here went to tour his new school with Rattles," said Arthur, "That school will have a new bully group new school order a bad sounding group."

"I loved the tour of my new school of course," said Binky, "We formed a counter group to turn in them bullies there."

"I will miss going to Lakewood of course," said Rattles, "We are glad we are forming a good counter group there."

"I loved that tour of Lakewood there," said Todd, "As well as the comic store as well as the other places today."

"I am glad we took them on the tour," said Fern, "We can take them to more places we like here in Elwood city."

They will take them to the new bakery they themselves went there two times. As well as the museum, a new park, and the theme park. Them kids are indeed adjusting well there in Elwood city. They then all went home and told their parents that them kids are adjusting well and they are proud of them for doing that for new arrivals there. Most kids on that tour except seven decided to form a bully group. We see Arthur and his parents are talking before he has a shower and bed. We see them talking now in the living room.

"We heard seven kids formed a bully group there," said Arthur, "At the new school Binky and Rattles will be going to."

"I heard about that new bully group there," said Mrs. Read, "I am just glad a good group started up there."

"I also heard they are mean kids," said Mr. Read, "I am glad you are all staying at Lakewood not the new school."

"I am glad we will still be going there," said Arthur, "If bullies is at Lakewood i know what to do about it."

"Yes you would turn them in," said Mrs. Read, "D.W. is out now shower time for you."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Bullies banned there

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park on the playground and school starts school soon. That school starts in only six days at Lakewood except two in another school. Them two is Binky and Rattles will be going to a new school there. New school order has no idea that an anti-bully group started up. That bad bully group will get in trouble at that school there. That bad bully groups wants to drive out the non new arrivals out of that new school there. The good group will turn them in. We see them all talking at that park about school of course.

"I am glad we will be going back to school soon of course," said Arthur, "I will be glad starting the forth grade and has Mr. Ratburn as teacher again."

"Mr. Ratburn is a good teacher who is smart like me," said Brain, "He might challenge us but he loves cartoons and plays."

"I will miss having him as teacher," said Binky, "Mr. Davis is a good teacher and person so i will love new school."

"We will miss having you in class," said Fern, "I hope them bullies gets in trouble at that school there."

"I am glad we start school in less than a week," said Francine, "I heard that the new school will be as good as our school."

That bad bully group has no idea that an anti-bully group has started up. That they would turn in that bad group in and protect the students from other schools in Elwood city there. That is a good group of strong and smart kids in that school there. That bully group is at another park because they got banned from that park they are at now. They start school soon most of them in Lakewood still except for Binky and Rattles of course. The new school will be good tanks to the good group and good staff members.

"I heard that bad bully group is banned from this park," said Arthur, "Because they was bullying other kids in this park here of course."

"I also heard they are all banned here at this park here," said Fern, "I am glad they aren't here now we are safe here."

"I hope banned for life at this park here of course," said Brain, "I know they bullied some kids here of course is why."

"I also heard they are banned here," said Buster, "I hope they get in trouble in that new school there."

"And i also heard they are now banned here," said Rattles, "I am sure they will get in trouble in that new school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Nerd boy comes

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park playing hide and seek having some fun there. They played it until they was done and playing on the playground there. A nerd saw them playing and wonders why they aren't reading a book there. He for some reason thinks Arthur is a nerd just like him but the nerd there is Brain. They see that nerd coming over to them now. He will be having another year in a school for the gifted as in that boy there. Brain could if he wanted too but won't. We see that boy came up to them and started talking with him there.

"I think i saw you around here at times here of course," said Arthur, "I see you reading books over there on a bench."

"I saw all of you here at the park playing here," said nerd boy, "I am wondering why you not reading books here."

"We love having fun here at this park here," said Brain, "Parks are places were we can go to have fun playing."

"This is the best park here of course," said Buster, "I have seen him around here before i am sure i have."

"I know i have seen him here before," said Fern, "Must be one of them gifted kids at that one school there."

That nerd kid asked if Arthur is a nerd or just a regular kid or even a geek of course. Arthur said he is just a geek bot a nerd of course. Then Brain said he is the nerd kid in the group that is real name is Alan Powers but people call him Brain. He as in that nerd said he could have fun if he wanted to of course. His parents wants him to play with kids there so he decided to play with them on the swings there. At first thought his parents was helicopter parents but found out they are good parents instead and see them all talking there still.

"I am glad your parents wants you to play here," said Arthur, "At first we though they was helicopter parents but they aren't."

"I have good parents unlike a friend of mine," said nerd boy, "I might be a nerd but i can enjoy having fun here."

"I love going to this park here of course," said Francine, "Parks are places to have fun at of course."

"I love this park here the best," said Buster, "I remember we found a king snake here."

"It was tickling Arthur here of course," said Sue Ellen, "At first thought it was poisonous of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Fun at the zoo

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the zoo having fun seeing regular wild animals there. They will see animals they just got in the new area there. They are glad they came there on last week of summer vacation because school starts soon. That nerd is also there because he is a friend of theirs now. His parents are glad he is having some good fun there. They are glad they went to the zoo today for they are enjoying it there of course. The best new animal there is fruit bats of course. We see them all talking now inside that zoo there of course.

"I love the aardvarks here for i am one of course," said Arthur, "I know we are some kind of animal as in us people here in fact."

"I am glad i can have fun here of course," said nerd boy, "I know school starts on Monday and i like lions the best."

"I will be going to a new school of course," said Binky, "Mr. Davis likes the zoo for he is a good man of course."

"I will be there only a school year there," said Rattles, "My favorite animal here is the tigers for they are neat animals."

"I am glad we all came here today," said Fern, "My favorite animal here is polar bears for they are neat looking."

The other new animals they saw there is moths, bumble bee's, and skunks. Them new animals are good editions there at the zoo there. They are glad school starts soon for they like their teachers there. The animals there they don't like very much is hornets and wasp. They know that when they sting it hurts bad of course. D.W. is allergic to stings for she was stung before and made her sick. She is glad she carries a special pen just in case she gets stung by them insects there. We still see them all talking there of course.

"I don't care much about them two animals there," said Arthur, "D.W. here happens to be allergic to their stings of course."

"It is true i am indeed allergic to them in fact," said D.W., "I carry this special pen just in case i get stung."

"I do like the honey bees for they are good," said Bud, "I don't think i am allergic to them as far as i know."

"He never got stung before," said Ladonna, "He is careful when it comes to that so he never did cross my heart."

"I have a food allergy myself," said Binky, "I am allergic to peanuts and Jenna allergic to diary."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. New bully group?

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park on the playground having lots of good fun there. They all start school on Monday with most back at Lakewood and two of them a brand new school. They know school will be good this year for them. Most of them sure loves going to school except two of them. Them two is unknown background characters in fact. Them two are going to the other new Elementary school. Another bad bully group called tough kids will be there. They aren't as bad as new school order. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we are all here at this good park here of course," said Arthur, "Think we go back to school in three days at Lakewood for most of us."

"I will be glad when we go back to school in fact," said Brain, "I hope you two adjust well to your new school there."

"I know we will adjust well to it of course," said Binky, "I am glad we formed an anti-bully group of course."

"I will indeed adjust well to it there," said Rattles, "Them two over there that other new school of course."

"I know them two will adjust well to it there," said Francine, "Most of us return to Lakewood which i like."

Them two said a new bully group will be at their new school called tough kids. So Arthur and them asked them form an anti-bully group to fight that bully group like Binky and Rattles started up to fight new school order. Them two bully groups wants to drive all but the new arrivals to ask for transfered to other school there. The bully groups aren't very smart because them two new schools is public schools not private schools for new arrivals. They know school starts very soon of course. We still see them all talking there at the park about it.

"I don't like them two new bully groups in them new schools there," said Arthur, "I know most including me will stay at Lakewood."

"I don't like bully groups either," said Fern, "I hope them new bully groups goes away very soon at them schools there."

"I hope them bully groups goes away in them," said Buster, "I heard new school order will be a bad group at that place."

"I can make them as in bad group to stop," said Binky, "I am glad we formed an anti-bully group there in fact."

"I hate all bully groups of course," said Brain, "That bad group needs to understand public schools is for all kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. New group grows

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park on the playground having lots of good fun there. They know school starts on Monday which is only two days away of course. Binky and Rattles will be going to school on school buses to and from there. Binky takes one by a nice man who is good to kids of course. And Rattles has a good woman school bus driver there. One person they know will have a bus driver who can be rude as in burps and scratches himself and is fat. He seems to like being drunk at bars. We see them all talking there about school of course.

"I will be walking to school on Monday as always of course," said Arthur, "School will be good this year at Lakewood we have Mr. Ratburn again for forth grade this time."

"I will love going to school yet again in fact," said Brain, "I am indeed a nerd and glad i am of course."

"My new school will be good of course," said Binky, "We know you are a nerd as in the one we like."

"I will also enjoy going there as well," said Rattles, "I will only be there for just one school year there."

"I will enjoy going to kindergarten," said Bud, "D.W. and Emily here also will enjoy it."

The Tibbles are going to be nervous starting there do to the bad bully group there. So Binky and Rattles told them their anti-bully group will protect them and agreed to join that group there. That bad bully group has no idea an anti-bully group has started up and is growing now. One more joined that group coming from Mighty mountain. The bully group won't grow and might end up shrinking until that group is no more. That bad bully group is at another park causing problems there. We still see them all talking there of course.

"I heard that bad group is banned here of course," said Arthur, "If they cause trouble at that school they can be suspened or expelled."

"I also heard they are all banned here as well," said Fern, "I will love going back to school here soon."

"Yes indeed they are banned here of course," said Brain, "You two will enjoy that new school there."

"I also heard they are banned here," said Binky, "I am glad we have an anti-bully group there."

"I am glad they are banned here of course," said Rattles, "I am glad we have a good group there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. First day of school

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them walking to school on the first day in school of course. They hope Binky and Rattles adjust well to a new school with a bad bully group in it. That is the worst of the two newer schools bully groups there in fact. They are glad they still go to Lakewood without a bully group. They arrived at school there and went inside to the lockers. After that went in the classroom where Mr. Ratburn teaches at. It isn't the same as the third grade for MC is in that room there. We see them all talking before Mr. Ratburn shows up of course.

"I am glad we are back in school here in the forth grade now," said Arthur, "I hope our friends Binky and Rattles adjust to that new school there."

"I am glad we still go to Lakewood here of course," said Fern, "I am sure them two will adjust well to that new school there."

"I love going here for school in fact," said Brain, "I am glad we have Mr. Ratburn again for he is indeed a good teacher."

"I am glad we still come here to Lakewood," said Buster, "I hope Binky and Rattles adjust well to it of course."

"I am glad we all still come here of course," said Francine, "It seems strange without seeing Binky Barnes in here."

After last bell rang Mr. Ratburn came in there and took roll call. He is passing out the text books they will be using there. He likes to challenge people and most are use to it there of course. But some aren't for they had Mrs. Fink and Miss. Sweetwater. And two brothers just moved there in July. Most of them they know of course in matter of fact. Alex has the other forth grade class in that school there in fact. So they will see him in recess and at lunch of course. They will have homework today. We see Binky and themtalking before Mr. Davis and a few more kids there.

"We did turn one of them bullies today here," said Binky, "I am glad you are in our anti-bully group of course."

"I am glad we are part of a good group here," said nerd boy, "I might be a nerd but i know what to do."

"I am glad we have a good group here," said geek boy, "I feel kind of like Bionic bunny or even dark bunny."

"I love being in here in a group," said a girl, "I know my brother here loves pop culture he is a geek."

"Hello class welcome here to school here," said Mr. Davis, "That bully had a talking to of course by me."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	18. Fighting back

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them walking to school on the second day of school at Lakewood. Binky and Rattles and their good group are ready for school there. Binky turned in a bully for putting a good kid from Mighty mountain now there. Rattles turned one in for putting someone in a trash can. And that nerd saw one smoking a cigarette in the bathroom. Them three got detention for doing bad stuff like that there of course. The bad bully group is already getting in trouble. We see Arthur and them talking during recess time at Lakewood there.

"I heard three bullies got in trouble there at new school there," said Arthur, "I am glad a good group formed there by Binky and them."

"I also heard they did as well for thanks to someone," said Fern, "I am glad we come here to Lakewood or we would be bullied."

"I am glad we come to this good school here," said Francine, "I am glad we have no more bullies here at this school here."

"I am glad we come here as well being a nerd," said Brain, "I am glad most kids are against that bully group there."

"I am glad that good group is there of course," said Buster, "I hope that bad bully group stops trying to drive them good kids out."

Then later just after lunch a geek turned in a bully for making fun of a good kid. That makes four turned in out of the seven there. That includes their leader but not the second in command. So that bad bully group has a bad sounding name called new school order. That one bully messed with a kid from that failed private school. Then after school they all went home of course. The other three bullies didn't bully any kids that day for what went on there.

"I heard you turned some bully in today for what he did," said Arthur, "For he put a kid in a locker there which is mean."

"I had to turn him in for that there of course," said Binky, "We are fighting back against that bad bully group there."

"I also turned one of them in as well," said Rattles, "The second day of school and are already in trouble there."

"I hate bully group like that which is evil," said Fern, "I am glad we still come to Lakewood for school."

"I am glad most kids are against them," said Francine, "I am glad fighting back seems to be working out."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Smoking is bad

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them walking to school on the third day of school there. They heard that a bully was suspended for smoking cigarettes in the bathroom in the new school there. They know smoking is bad for you of course. They know that bad bully group is getting in trouble big time of course. That four out of seven got in trouble so far there. They heard that Binky and Rattles new group is doing a good job turning in them bullies there. They are glad they still go to Lakewood. We see them all talking during recess as in Arthur and friends except two Binky and Rattles.

"Cigarettes is bad for you and that bully group is bad," said Arthur, "Tobacco smoke is known to cause cancer and other bad stuff of course."

"I heard a bully was suspended from that school," said Fern, "And three got detention so four of seven is in trouble there."

"I am glad we all still come to this good school here," said Francine, "I hope that bad group goes away very soon."

"I love coming here as well of course," said Brain, "We have a good teacher as in Mr. Ratburn which we all like."

"Smoking is indeed bad for you of course," said George, "My one great uncle died from lung cancer last year."

Mr. Ratburn decided to teach them smoking and other tobacco products can cause cancer and other bad stuff like COPD and such. They know that state allows medical marijuana for people with it so they won't learn it is bad but good instead. That bully's mom grounded her son for smoking in school and for smoking anyway. So they will put patches on him to egt him to stop. We see them all walking home and talking about what they learned today in science. They hope he stops smoking them bad things there of course.

"I am glad we don't smoke for tobacco is bad for you," said Arthur, "I hope that bully stops smoking and if i did i would be in trouble."

"I knew tobacco products was bad for you," said Brain, "I would also get in trouble if i smoke of course as well."

"I am glad stop smoking commercials is on air," said Fern, "I would also get in trouble if i smoke as well."

"Smoking tobacco is indeed bad for you," said Sue Ellen, "I know it can be bad for your lungs, brain, and heart."

"I hate all tobacco products as well," said Ladonna, "If i start smoking i would be grounded of course cross my heart."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Bully group going down

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them walking to school on the forth day of school there. They heard a bully got suspended for smoking in that new school in the girl bathroom of course. That bully girl got grounded and will use patches on her. They know Binky and Rattles new anti-bully group is doing such a good job there. The new school order is going down now. They heard that tobacco is bad for your health and bullying kids to leave a school is bad as well. They are glad they are still in Lakewood of course. We see Arthur and them talking during recess of course.

"I don't like bully groups for that one is evil," said Arthur, "I heard that one bully girl was caught smoking in a bathroom at that new school there of course."

"It is the worst bully group i know of in fact," said Fern, "That could be the begging of the end of that bad bully group there."

"I am glad they have a good group there," said Francine, "I heard she got grounded at home for smoking there."

"I am glad that good group is there," said Brain, "She needs to stop smoking tobacco it can cause cancer."

"I am glad we come here to this school still," said Buster, "Bully groups like that is just evil and a good group is also there."

That bully girl did get grounded for smoking and getting suspended from school. She also has a nicotein patch on her to help her quit smoking of course. She wanted to frame a nerd girl for smoking but that good girl was in class at that time. They are glad Binky and Rattles started a good group to turn in trouble makers there. The girl who turned that girl in was a geek girl who went to mighty mountain last school year. We see Arthur and them coming home from school that day. We see they saw Binky and Rattles coming home on a school bus.

"I am glad the bully group is going down now of course," said Arthur, "I saw them good two on the bus of course."

"I am glad they started a good group there in fact," said George, "I also saw them two on the bus as well."

"I am glad we still go to Lakewood of course," said Sue Ellen, "That bully group needs to go away for good."

"I saw them two on the bus as well," said Ladonna, "I hate bully groups cross my heart."

"I am glad we are going home now," said Fern, "Now we need to do our homework and such."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Expelled and arrested

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them walking to school on the fifth day of school there for a week now. They heard a boy will be getting expelled for bringing a gun to the new school. That seems to be the begging of the end of new school order. They are glad that anti-bully group is doing such a good job there. The school is for that good group there in fact. They are glad they still go to Lakewood because bringing a gun to school is bad. That bad group is the worst bully group in the city. We see Arthur and them talking during recess about what went on there.

"I hope that bad boy gets expelled then gets arrested," said Arthur, "I know i will never bring a weapon for that is scary and bad."

"I know he will be expelled and i hope arrested," said Fern, "I will also never bring one or drugs as well of course."

"I hope that school files charges against him," said Francine, "I am sure glad we still go to Lakewood unlike two we know."

"We all know better than that of course," said Brain, "I will never bring a weapon or drugs here of course."

"I know which two who goes there," said George, "I heard that boy was arrested today of course."

That bad boy was indeed arrested for the school has charges against him. That bringing a weapon in is against the rules and against the law as well. His family called their lawyer who will take the case there. Binky and Rattles was the one's who turned that bad boy into the principal. He wants revenge against against them of course. The new school order is going down and that makes the new school a bit more safer for all students there. Another bully got detention for picking on a boy. We see them still talking now on the way home later that day.

"I heard Binky and Rattles was the one's who turned him in there," said Arthur, "I am glad they started that good group there of course."

"I love coming to Lakewood still of course," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad that bad boy got expelled and arrested."

"I love coming here to this school here," said Jenna, "I am glad we still come to our school of course."

"I am glad we come to Lakewood still," said Ladonna, "Bud here also loves coming here as well."

"Kindergarten is sure fun," said Bud, "I am glad i am still classmates with D.W. and Emily of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	22. Bad woman arrested

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park at the playground having some fun there. They see a woman with some kind of strange looking device for some reason or other. She lost custody because she had her son microchipped. His dad had that thing removed from his son's arm so she can't find him. She wants to kidnap him and take him to her house. They heard of that woman and won't talk to her of course. In fact that one boy is at the arcade not at the park and they know it. We see them talking and hoping that woman doesn't come to talk with them there.

"I heard about that bad woman there she is a bad person," said Arthur, "She wants to kidnap him i am sure about that of course."

"I also heard about that bad woman there of course," said Fern, "I know that boy isn't here at this park here."

"I hope she won't come to talk with us here," said Francine, "She is not a good person and i see her being arrested now."

"Yes she is indeed being arrested," said Brain, "She will be charged with some crimes i am sure about that there."

"I am glad she is being arrested as well," said George, "She is a bad woman and his dad has custody of his dad who is nice."

The children of that park are glad that bad woman was arrested and charged. That one boy heard about that at the arcade and told his dad about it. He said he was the one who had her get arrested of course. He knew that woman would try to kidnap him so he had her arrested and charged. She is now in the jail in the police station and will be moved to the county jail in a few hours time. We see Arthur and his friends now talking about school. That Binky and Rattles and two classmates of theirs a nerd and a geek.

"I am glad that bad woman is now in jail of course," said Arthur, "I see two of your classmates is with you two is here."

"I am also glad she is in jail now as well," said Binky, "And yes these two are my classmates and members of our group."

"I am glad she is going to the county jail soon," said Rattles, "And these two are friends of ours in matter of fact."

"I know she is a bad woman indeed," said the nerd boy, "I am glad our group is doing good things of course."

"I am glad she is in jail now," said geek boy, "Bionic bunny would also do a good job on it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Bad group gone

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school for it is Monday so they are all there now. Mr. Ratburn is their teacher because him and MC swapped grades and classrooms of course. They are glad he is the best teacher they ever had so far. That they heard from Binky and Rattles two bullies was expelled from school and arrested. That bad bully group is now gone. They are glad to hear that bad group is gone for good do to leaders arrested and charged. They are in recess so on the playground now. We see they are talking about that bad group being no more.

"I am glad new school order is now no more at that school there," said Arthur, "I heard the bully leaders was expelled, arrested, and charged."

"I am glad that bad group is gone from that school there," said Fern, "I heard that from Binky and Rattles of course."

"I am glad they got arrested and charged of course," said Brain, "I am glad things will be better at that school there."

"I am glad that bad group is now gone for good," said Francine, "I am glad we still have Mr. Ratburn for a teacher again."

"That group was the worst bully group i heard of," said Sue Ellen, "I am also glad we have him as teacher again."

Them two leaders of that bully group was charged with some crimes of course. Their parents think they have gone to far and they grounded them when they got home but called their lawyers to defend them in that court of course. The rest of the members of that group gave up bullying people so that group is now gone for good. It was the leaders who talked them into bullying non new arrivals there. So thy are now all happy as in that group being gone from there. They are now talking more about the forth grade and their teacher of course.

"He is a good teacher as well as a good man," said Arthur, "He is our teacher again do to MC and him swapping grades and classrooms."

"I am glad we have him as a teacher again," said Ladonna, "He is the best teacher i ever had cross my heart."

"He is a good man and teacher of course," said Buster, "We once thought he was a monster once."

"I am glad we still all come here," said Muffy, "Alex is in the other forth grade class but still here."

"I remember when we thought that," said Francine, "We know he is a good man who loves cartoons."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	24. Bad boys guilty

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school for it is Tuesday and two bullies is having a hearing in juvenile court. Them two did bring weapons to a school to cause harm to people there. One had a gun and the other had a knife to cause harm. They know they can injure or kill people so they are in court as in them two bad boys of course. They hope they are found guilty. Them two bullies was the leaders of new school order to drive out all non new arrivals. The group is no more after bad boys was expelled. We see them all talking at recess when they heard they was found guilty.

"I heard them two was found guilty in that court there," said Arthur, "And got two years in juvenile hall for what they brought to a school."

"I am glad they got convicted of that crime there," said Fern, "I am glad they was found guilty so off the streets they are."

"I was hoping they would be found guilty of course," said Francine, "I am glad Binky and Rattles good group was there."

"The good group is still around of course," said Brain, "And glad them two is in juvenile hall of course."

"I am glad we still come to this school here," said Buster, "I heard that good group is still around of course."

Them two bad boys is now in cells in juvenile hall serving two years in that place there. The remaining members are no longer bullies but they will keep an eye on them in case they decide to return to bullying other children there. The newer school is getting better without a bad bully group picking on non new arrivals. Them two bad boys are angry they was expelled and convicted of what they did. Them two boys are evil and could be psychopaths or sociopaths. We see them still talking this time at lunch of course.

"I am glad them two boys are in juvenile hall of course," said Arthur, "I think them two are mean and seems to show no emotions."

"I think them two are bad boys who was found guilty," said George, "I am glad Binky and Rattles group is still around."

"I know what that group did was bad in itself," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad we still come here to Lakewood of course."

"I am glad they was convicted of them crimes," said Muffy, "I am glad we still come here as well."

"And same here of course," said Bud, "I love my kindergarten for it is good D.W. and Emily are also here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Science fair coming

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school for it is Wednesday so they are in class now. They are going to have a fire drill tomorrow and then a tornado drill soon as well. Them two bad boys is in juvenile hall serving two years there in fact. They are glad that bully group is gone for good at that new school there. Them bad boys parents are trying to appeal that case. They are glad the science fair is coming up as well as a math test and an English test. _We see them talking now at recess time so they can talk of course._

 _"I am glad them two is serving some time in that place there," said Arthur, "_ I am glad the science fair is coming as well as some test as well."

"I know you are somewhat a nerd or geek," said Fern, "Same as me as well so we are smart of course."

"I am going to enjoy the science fair of course," said Brain, "I know most of us are smart enough for advanced classes."

"I will enjoy the science fair here of course," said Francine, "I won it last year so i will be returning as a winner."

"I am glad we are here in school today," said Sue Ellen, "I will enter it as well for i have an idea what to do."

The science fair is coming and it is in teams of three this time. One group will have Arthur, Buster, and Brain of course. Another group will be Muffy, Francine, and Fern. With Sue Ellen will be George and Alex of course in fact. That and some other groups but one is a team of only two so they will need someone from another class which has a team of just one so it will be Maria of course in fact. So that science fair will be fun for them of course. Brain has an idea for what they can do. It is a device to help with learning as in a robot in fact.

"Not sure about that robot can help with learning," said Arthur, "We can instead come up with a big idea together instead of just you but as a team."

"He is right you know of course Brain, "I am sure you know there is no i in team i am sure of course."

"I have heard about that of course," said Brain, "This robot is a sure thing to win the science fair."

"Alan listen to them two of course," said his mom, "The science fair this year is a team of course."

"Yes indeed my son of course," said his dad, "It is indeed a team this year so listen to them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Building begins

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school for it is Thursday so they are doing school work. They came up with a good idea together instead of just Brain alone of course. They hope they win the science fair which is coming soon of course. Their idea will soon be built which is of a power plant so it has real radiation which Brain got of course for them to use. They hope they win so a new nuclear power plant to be built there in Elwood city for it is clean of course. Francine, Muffy, and Fern ar working together. We see them at recess so they are on the playground and talking as they play.

"I am glad the science fair is coming soon of course," said Arthur, "Brain agreed to work together so we came up with one good idea."

"I am glad it is coming here for we are ready for it," said Fern, "We also have one idea together of our own."

"This science fair is lots of fun of course," said Buster, "You will see what it is on the day of the science fair."

"It is a better than my robot idea of course," said Brain, "For i got hands on something to use to power it up."

"I am not crazy about robots of course," said Francine, "I think one team is going to build one of course."

That is the team of Sue Ellen, Maria, and George will build a school cleaning robot. Another team came up with a time machine which might not even work. One team came up with a lame idea together so it has two kids we don't know well working with Alex of course. That is idea which is done every year and never wins it which is a potato with spouts growing on it. So that team will come in last place there. It is not only between two teams but a team of D.W., Bud, and Emily. We see them at Arthur's house building that small nuclear power plant now and talking.

"D.W. and her two friend's is at Bud's house now of course," said Arthur, "They entered the science fair as well of course."

"I heard about that of course they will be there," said Buster, "I just wonder what they are building of course."

"Who knows with them three," said Brain, "I think they are the youngest team in the science fair."

"They are building something there," said Mrs. Read, "I know it is one of two youngest teams as well."

"Yes another kindergarten team there," said Mr. Read, "I see you three are building something good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Glad we have him again

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school for it is Friday and heard the first science test comes on Monday. Today they had a small math test of addition. In other subjects was regular school work like Science and other subjects there. They like last school year has lots of homework for he likes challenging them for he is smart as in Mr. Ratburn of course. They do like him for he loves children and cartoons. He would never do harm to any of them of course. At recess they are on the playground now. We see them all talking now of course as they play.

"I am glad we have Mr. Ratburn again this school year," said Arthur, "Because he is the forth grade teacher when he and MC swapped grades and classes."

"He is indeed a good school teacher of course," said Fern, "We have a science test coming an easy test of course."

"I am glad we have a test coming out very soon," said Brain, "Yes i am a nerd and proud of it of course."

"You do play sports and good at them," said Francine, "So you are our nerd who we call Brain of course."

"I love that he is our teacher again," said Ladonna, "He is the best teacher i ever had cross my heart."

After that came lunch and went back to the classroom for it is History time now. They are learning about some empires of the ancient world. And after that came time for English and then last subject is reading. They are glad they have Mr. Ratburn again. In two weeks he goes on vacation so they will have two substitute teachers for one is bad and the other is good. For one will be touching boys who just happens to be a woman. She will be arrested in front of the students. We see them talking on the way back home from school.

"I remember we though he was a monster of some kind," said Arthur, "Until we learned he is a good man who helps us."

"I remember that as well from what Prunella said," said Buster, "I am glad we have him again as our teacher."

"I never heard that about him of course," said Sue Ellen, "Seeing as i came near middle of the school year."

"We heard he was a monster in fact," said Francine, "But now we know he cares about us."

"I am glad we have him once more," said Brain, "I just might become a teacher myself someday."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	28. Some help

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the best park having fun having so much fun there. They are on the swings having a good time there and a bully group is on their way to the park now to cause problems. And helicopter parents are also coming but would defened Arthur and them deal with them bullies. So unexpected help is coming for to help them there. Because now that group will no longer bug them. Arthur and them see's them bullies being mean to a girl who is Lydia. They know her and will go to help her. We see them all talking now of course.

"They are making fun of our friend Lydia Fox of course," said Arthur, "She is a friend of ours who helped Brain when he was injured."

"Leave our friend Lydia alone now of course," said Fern, "She is a friend of ours so leave her alone now."

"Yes leave her alone she helped me," said Brain, "We don't mind much of bugging us but for people in wheelchairs we mind."

"I see a couple of nerds in your group," said bully 1, "We make fun of who we want when we want."

"Like he said of course in fact," said bully 2, "We don't listen to people who are nerds of course."

Arthur said he is not a nerd just a geek who just happens to have glasses. The bully group was making fun of all of them when the helicopter parents came to help Arthur and them deal with them bullies and called security who kicked them bullies out of that park for making fun of Arthur and them as well as Lydia and even Marina. Making fun of people for being different is wrong and two has disabilities. They thanked them adults not just a group but security as well. We see them still talking in that park there.

"I am glad and surprised a group helped us with them," said Arthur, "And i am glad them adults came who at times bugs us."

"I am glad that bad group of bullies is gone," said Lydia, "They made fun of me being in a wheelchair of course."

"Made fun of me for being blind," said Marina, "I am glad we had some help by them calling security."

"I know Marina was born blind," said Prunella, "And Lydia was born paralyzed from the waist down."

"I am glad we had some help with them here," said Buster, "I am glad security came to kick them out."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	29. If we fail?

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and are getting for the science fair coming up soon. And on Friday they will have a History test and next week an English test. They know they will need to study for them test it is important to pass them. Some in that class would get grounded if they fail them test. And some would get tutor's if they fail it of course. The rest would get long talks about it. Arthur has no idea what would happen if he fails it. So he will ask his mom what sh would do if he fails it. Francine and Buster will ask their mom's what they would do. Muffy thinks Arthur would be grounded if he fails it. We see them at recess talking about the upcoming test of course.

"My mom or dad would not be happy if i fail them test," said Arthur, "I would maybe get a talking to or get a tutor who would be Brain or Fern of course."

"I think they would ground you instead for i know them," said Muffy, "Alex's parents would ground him he told me that."

"I know he will study for it for we have a study group," said Brain, "If we don't study we could fail the test so we will study for it."

"I think we should ask our parents what they would do," said Francine, "If we fail the upcoming test of course."

"I would get a tutor if i fail the upcoming test," said Maria, "And not ground me and grounding is no way to change it."

Arthur asked his mom who is at home if he fails that test. She would hire Brain as his tutor and not ground him. She knows she made mistakes and promised she would do better at the way she does things. Alex would get grounded so would Binky's parents of course and Arthur told his parents about that of course. She decided to talk to them so they would hire tutor's instead. And they told her that grounding is best if they fail them test coming up. So she hopes them kids pass them test. We see them talking before Arthur has a shower and go to bed.

"I am glad we have a study group with my friend Brain," said Arthur, "I am hoping we all pass that test them two most of all."

"Grounding is bad when it comes to that," said Mrs. Read, "Hiring a tutor is best for it would help not with grounding."

"I am also hoping them two would pass it," said Mr. Read, "Grounding over failing them test is bad."

"I hope i get him as my teacher as in Ratburn," said D.W., "I had a good time and i am in my footy pajamas."

"I hope you do get him for a teacher he is a good one," said Arthur, "He loves children and loves cartoons in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. School spy

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and are getting for the science fair coming up soon. And they will all study for the upcoming test which is on Friday of course. Two would be grounded if they fail that test so they will need to study for it. Next school year will be their last year in Lakewood of course. When they pass will go to middle school and high school. Most if not all will be going to a University or college after high school. The coming science fair will be fun for them of course. We see them at recess talking now about it.

"A team is good this year for that science fair of course," said Arthur, "I hope our team of three win because we have a good one."

"I am glad we are having it on Monday i think," said Fern, "Yes it is on Monday i see it on my planner here of course."

"I am looking forward to it of course," said Brain, "I think some of us will be in advanced classes in middle school and high school."

"I know the science fair is going to be fun," said Buster, "I won't be in advanced classes i know that of course."

"I am looking forward at it as in science fair," said Ladonna, "I also won't be going in advanced classes cross my heart."

The teams that is in it will be different so no one would copy each other. A school spy from another school is there and saw someone they don't know who she is of course. So Francine and Muffy told Principal of some girl of course who doesn't belong there. She was took to the office and will plan to press charges against her. She will soon get expelled from school and could go to juvenile hall of course as well. She was there to copy an idea for her and her team. It was her own idea not her team members. We see them talking still at recess of course.

"A spy from another school was here as in that one girl," said Arthur, "She will be expelled and maybe even arrested and charged."

"I am glad me and Muffy here turned her in," said Francine, "I am happy we know what to do coming up."

"I don't like spies of course is why," said Muffy, "Spying is bad and shouldn't be done for schools."

"I am glad she got turned in of course," said George, "I think she wanted to copy an item for the science fair."

"I am glad she was turned in of course," said Sue Ellen, "Spying is bad and should be expelled from school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. She is arrested and charged

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and are getting for the science fair coming up soon. And heard the bad girl is getting expelled from school for spying on them for it is against the rules. She could face arrest and spend time in juvenile hall. She is at the school board now and was expelled from school and put in a private school from then on of course. Her parents grounded her for what she did was wrong. An hour later she got arrested at her house for they have a warrant for her. We see them all talking about that now at recess at school there of course.

"I heard she got got expelled from school for spying of course," said Arthur, "Spying is not only against the rules here but against the law as well."

"I heard she got arrested an hour after that of course," said Fern, "I am glad she got caught and now off the street."

"What she did was wrong and could go to juvenile hall," said Brain, "We are glad the science fair is indeed coming soon."

"I am glad she got expelled and then arrested," said Buster, "I hope none of us gets arrested someday of course."

"I am glad we aren't spies," said Muffy, "I am glad we will not be arrested for a crime of course."

Her parents called their lawyer when she got arrested when she was going to go to a reform school. She wants to be free so she can go to a private school. Her parents aren't happy with her but not happy with the police and school board as well. We still see them at recess still having a good time playing and has one more year before middle school. We see them talking about that girl who got arrested at her house thanks to the school board. The police said they was only doing their job. We still see them talking now of course on the playground.

"I heard she was charged with some crimes of course," said Arthur, "Because she is just a kid she will be charged as a juvenile."

"I am glad she got arrested so off the street," said Francine, "I am glad they arrested her there of course."

"Spying is bad it is against the law of course," said Fern, "She will serve two to three years there of course."

"I am glad she was arrested of course," said D.W., "She is such a bad girl of course."

"Same here of course in fact," said Bud, "I am glad we are in school here in this good school here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	32. Good science fair coming

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and are getting for the science fair coming up soon. And heard that bad girl has been arrested and was plead guilty in juvenile court and sent to juvenile hall for two full years in the female section of it. She will go to reform school when she is out of that place there of course. The upcoming science fair will be good in fact. This year it is a team and not by themselves of course. One team is building some kind of robot in fact a nerdy one of course. We see them talking about the upcoming science fair and about that bad girl.

"I heard she plead guilty to that crime she did of course," said Arthur, "And i heard a nerd group is building a nerd robot for the science fair of course."

"I also heard she is in juvenile hall for she plead guilty," said Fern, "Brain is a nerd but not the sterotype form like that group."

"I am glad she plead guilty for the crimes," said Brain, "Yes i am indeed a nerd and proud to be one for the science fair is coming."

"I am glad she is off the streets," said Buster, "Not sure why a group is building a nerd robot of course."

"I am glad she plead guilty to her crimes," said Francine, "That science fair will be lots of fun i won last year of course."

That nerd group went to work on that new robot when they got home of course. The team of Arthur, Brain, and Buster is building a volcano in the garage of the Read house of course. Fern with Francine, and Muffy is building a model of the solar system of course. George and his group are building a working model of Elwood city of course. Brain thinks building a nerdy robot is a bad idea which it is by the way but that nerd group did build a self destruct by a press of a button. We see them building that volcano there and talking of course.

"Building a volcano is sure fun and it looks cool so far," said Arthur, "Glad you have a solution to make the lava to look real."

"I am glad we are building it now of course," said Buster, "And that solution does look like real lava to me."

"It does look like lava but isn't really lava," said Brain, "It is chemicals to make it looks like lava."

"That volcano is looking good so far," said Mrs. Read, "Well time for these two to go home their mom's called."

"See all of you tomorrow at the same time," said Arthur, "I hope we win the science fair with that volcano."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	33. Some science projects

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and are getting for the science fair coming up soon. And heard that bad girl is in class at juvenile hall where she will be for two years. And that science fair is coming on Monday and winning it gets blue ribbons. Arthur, Brain, and Buster will finish the volcano after school today. The nerd team will finish the robot they worked on. One bad team allowed food like cheese to grow mold of course. The smell would be bad that air freshner would have to be used of course. We see them at recess talking as they play of course.

"Our volcano will be done after school with us three of course," said Arthur, "I heard one bad team will bring moldy food to the science fair."

"I am glad we will get it done today for Monday of course," said Buster, "I know about moldy food because you know how i am."

"It will work and i hope we win that science fair of course," said Brain, "That team with the moldy food might lose big time for the smell."

"Moldy food for a science fair is a bad idea in fact," said Fern, "I am sure that team will come in last place of course."

"I heard that team is bring moldy food there," said Francine, "I hope one of our teams wins the science fair coming up."

That team is three boys named Henry, William, and Frank which is an Aardvark, bear, and a fox has the moldy food. Their parents told them it was a bad idea but did it anyway but didn't ground them but told them they will lose the science fair. At History time they took the History test. And after school went home and finished their science projects. Mrs. Read saw the volcano and asked them to test it out to see if it works of course. And it did work and hopes they win the science fair. George and his model is okay but not as good as what they hoped it would be.

"I am glad it does work as we hoped it would be of course," said Arthur, "I hope we do win that science fair coming on Monday of course."

"I knew my solution i made would work in fact," said Brain, "I heard a bad team is bringing moldy food to it."

"I am glad we built that good volcano of course," said Buster, "And yes a bad team is bringing moldy food as an experiment there."

"I heard about that for i know them kids pretty well," said Mrs. Read, "One of them lives just across the street."

"And another lives down the street in fact," said Mr. Read, "And the last one lives two blocks away of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Labor day

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park for it is labor day but then went to watch the parade. They know they will be getting candy as well as other good stuff and some school supplies. We see they are ready for the labor day parade of course. We see they have the bags so they can put candy in them so they can carry it all without using their pockets. They know high school marching bands will be there as well as cheerleaders. They are going to enjoy that good parade there. We see them all talking about the parade and about school of course.

"I sure do love parades for they are so much fun of course," said Arthur, "I heard we have a math test in school on Wednesday and a history test on Friday."

"Parades are so much fun and glad we are going to watch it," said Fern, "I hope we all study for both them test or we could fail it."

"I am glad we are here to watch this good parade," said Brain, "Come to my house so we can all study for them test at school."

"I love parades for they are so much fun," said Buster, "Here they come now for they are starting to move and school tomorrow."

"I am glad we are watching that parade and i see them," said Francine, "I am glad we are watching it and we have school tomorrow."

They got candy and after that all went to Brain's house to study for them test. Knowing how Arthur parents are would hire a tutor for him if he fails that test. But some parents would ground their kids if they fail it. Muffy thinks Arthur's parents would also ground him not just hire a tutor so he must pass that test. Binky's parents would ground him of course. Some of them believe's he is a gay boy but he isn't ready to come out if he indeed is of course. He is a strong kid so it is unknown to them for he is just a kid.

"I am glad we are going to study hard for them test coming up soon," said Arthur, "Muffy why do you think my parents if i fail them test of course?"

"Because i know how strict they are to you and D.W. here," said Muffy, "You better study extra hard for you to pass it."

"Arthur is smart for he is a geek and i am nerd," said Brain, "And i heard D.W. was grounded for two weeks last month."

"I was grounded for two weeks for digging up the yard," said D.W., "I am starting to be less of a brat of course i think."

"You seem to be behaving more than before," said Bud, "She is my best friend as well as Emily of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. He is a good man

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning some math and then heard they will learn something more. When science time started it is about Epilepsy of course. And some kids and one teacher has it and none of them has it yet. They learned about the five kinds of seizures and two can be grown out of in fact which is absence and simple parcial kind of course. And heard about the kind of medication. And even learned medical marijuana can also be used as well. We see them at recess talking about seizures and no cure as of yet but can be treated which is good.

"I hope none of us gets epilepsy for seizures can be bad of course," said Arthur, "I heard marijuana is becoming legal for i heard it is better than tobacco."

"I have an aunt who has complex partcial of course," said Fern, "She said that she needs to be safe so she won't run into things when she has them."

"I am glad they are working to find a cure," said Brain, "When i grow up i want to cure it or some other bad stuff like that and diabetes."

"I have a cousin with absence seizures of course," said Buster, "He can't play full contact sports for she can get hurt."

"I have an uncle with tonic-clonic seizures," said Binky, "I hope i don't get epilepsy for what he goes through."

And after recess and lunch went back to class for history of course. And Mr. Ratburn said tomorrow is the math test and will learn about diabetes and high blood pressure as well of course. They are glad he and MC swapped classes and grades. So same teacher and most students but another classroom. And some from Mrs. Finks class and some from Miss. Sweetwater are also there so some of them was afraid of him. Just like how Arthur and Buster did until they got to know him of course. But one girl and a boy is still afraid of him.

"Mr. Ratburn might be smart but he loves children and cartoons," said Arthur, "He puts on puppet shows so children can be entertained of course."

"He is a good man who cares about students and won't hurt you," said Francine, "He is no one to fear he is not a monster but a good man."

"He is the best teacher we eve had so far of course," said Brain, "He knows that cartoons can be fun and loves children in a good way."

"I am glad i have him again of course," said Ladonna, "He is a good man as well as a good teacher cross my heart."

"But i heard he is strict to his students of course," said the girl, "That he makes them stand in a corner but might be false."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Tutors hired

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning some science and such and ready for the science fair. For it is on Friday during regular school hours and will be in teams. And now it is math time for them and learning some more of course. And knows the math test is tomorrow and they are glad they study for it so they can pass and not fail it for some would be grounded. So they know they must pass it or their parents would hire tutors for them which isn't fun of course. For one would be very strict so just one would get Brain and we see them all talking now.

"All my parents would do is hire a tutor which would be Brain," said Arthur, "If i fail the math test and not ground me for they had counciling."

"Lucky you for my parents would hire a strict person," said Fern, "And Binky's mom would ground him and hire a strict person as well."

"I heard your parents might hire me anyway of course," said Brain, "Of course i am talking to you Arthur of course."

"He doesn't need a tutor for anything Brain," said Francine, "Arthur here is smart for he is a geek as in our geek."

"She is right you know he is a smart boy," said Buster, "They would only hire you if he fails that math test tomorrow."

When they went to lunch Brain said he might need a tutor for a subject which he isn't very good at. Arthur knows he is smart in all the subjects. And he knows Brain is just having a bad day for things aren't going well for him today. Arthur could end up tutoring Brain in how to be more polite of course. Arthur and them went to go study and Arthur told Brain his parents hired him to help D.W. instead of him. And said he will be glad to teach D.W. some stuff of course. That she is struggling with gym and math. We see Arthur and his parents talking of course.

"He will be glad to help D.W. with stuff she is struggling with," said Arthur, "That you hired him to help her in them two stuff."

"I am glad someone is glad to help her of course," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you studied hard for that math test tomorrow."

"If you fail it you will have him help you as well," said Mr. Read, "He is a smart kid in all subjects as well as in sports and chess."

"I know about that and i am smart as well," said Arthur, "I am a geek and proud of it and Brain is a nerd good at sports."

"I am glad we will have Francine help you with sports," said Mrs. Read, "She is a good girlfriend for you as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	37. The test

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school taking the math test as well as an English test coming up. And in a week they will have the science test and in two weeks a History test. They know Binky would get grounded if he fails it of course. Even though his friends like Arthur and them talked to them it is to harsh. We see them doing that math test now of course. After that came the English test which they need to pass so they won't get tutors of course. Arthur will have a sports tutor which is his girlfriend Francine. We see them talking about how they think they did on the test.

"Francine will teach me how to play sports better of course," said Arthur, "I hope i passed them test or i would get a tutor from my parents of course."

"I will be glad to teach you to play them better," said Francine, "I also hope i passed them test as well or i would get a strict tutor."

"You know i am a tutor who they could hire of course," said Brain, "But a strict tutor is what some parents would hire but not me."

"I am also a tutor as well for i am smart," said Fern, "I am not a strict one and Arthur is also a tutor as well of course."

"I would be grounded and get a strict tutor if i failed them," said Binky, "So i hope i passed them test or i would be grounded big time."

Turns out most of the class passed them test except two background characters named Stan and Linda. Brain will tutor Linda and Arthur will tutor Stan is who they hired of course. Arthur is doing a little better in baseball thanks to Francine. And Binky is glad he passed them test of course. So his parents won't ground him and heard a fire drill is coming tomorrow. They know fire drills help and had a real fire last school year but not a bad one. And they went home happy they passed them test. We see Arthur and D.W. talking to their parents.

"Fern will be the one to tutor D.W. for Linda has Brain of course," said Arthur, "She is now at the door i see her through the window."

"I like Fern she is nice and good at poetry as well," said D.W., "Hi come on in Fern we heard you are coming of course."

"I have come to help you with math of course," said Fern, "I am glad we have a good teacher as well as parents."

"Arthur is helping Stan who is that boy there," said Mrs. Read, "He failed the math and English test so he will help him."

"I am glad his girlfriend Francine is helping Arthur in sports," said Mr. Read, "And he is helping Stan here in math and English."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Fire safety

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school talking about the coming fire drill of course. We see them going in the school when heading to their lockers before heading off to the classroom. It is fire safety week at the school there in fact. And three fire fighters are there to talk to each class one at a time. And it starts with kindergarten to the fifth grade of course. That one or two of them in that class will become fire fighters themselves. Arthur wants to write books so h won't be one of the fireman. We see them going in the class and one turned the lights on and talking.

"I know fire fighters are here today and will soon speak to us," said Arthur, "We know never put smoke detectors in the bathroom do to steam."

"That we do know and change batteries in them as well," said Fern, "We will soon know where else never to put them at of course."

"Good morning class for the fire drill is coming today," said Mr. Ratburn, "They are already in a first grade class after they did kindergarten."

"I know one of them fire fighters very well," said Brain, "He is a friend of the family i saw him as we came in."

"I know one of them as well of course," said Francine, "She is also here as well for i saw her here as well of course."

When the fire drill went off and things went well of course. Most of the students know what to do do to a real fire they had at that school there. The kindergarten class never did but learned what to do as well as a few new arrivals of course. Arthur's dad did breath in some smoke but he got help just in case. So they know what it is like to be in a small fire of course. Then when they got back in the three fire fighters came in as well. And said not only not to put them in a bathroom but in a garage and furnace of course. We see them talking at recess now of what they learned.

"I am glad we have one in the hallway upstairs and in the living room," said Arthur, "I am glad none of us here pulled the fire alarm at mighty mountain."

"Yes i also have two in my house in good working order," said Fern, "And Binky was that person he is in a new school now."

"Binky did a bad thing there for he isn't very bright," said Brain, "He got community service for doing just that."

"He is at a new school school now which is a good thing," said George, "I am glad he got punished for doing just that."

"I am glad he is doing well in that school there," said Ladonna, "I am glad we are at recess now having a good time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. Good help

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park on the playground having such a good time there. And they have no idea a new bully group is on their way to the park to pick on some kids there. But a good group of helicopter parents are there now. Them bullies was slowed down by a train by five minutes. That gave time for a few school teachers who they know. Them three teachers is Mr. Marco, MC, and Mr. Ratburn who will also help Arthur and them as well. And bullies was slowed down by a grand opening of a new bakery. And we see Arthur and them talking now.

"I love coming here to this park which is the best one," said Arthur, "I see a few school teachers we know who came here to this good park here of course."

"I am glad we are here as well of course," said Fern, "Now i see Mrs. Fink, Miss. Sweetwater, and a local high school teacher."

"I see them three came in here as well of course," said Buster, "I heard that school teacher is an advanced science and math teacher."

"I heard he is the advanced teacher as well," said Brain, "He is for the gifted kids not for regular kids but for nerds and geeks like us."

"I heard a group of kids are coming in a group of seven," said Bud, "That Miss. Sweetwater saw them when she was driving here of course."

A police officer also saw them and asked them where they are going in such a hurry. That was the last delay but allowed a middle school teacher as well as a third grade teacher from mighty mountain as well who will defend Arthur and them as well. Them bullies came in and was teashing some little preschool kids. And kicked sand on some of them and came over to Arthur and them and was calling some of them nerds in a bad way. And them school teaches and helicopter parents came to help Arthur and them and security threw them bullies out and we see them talking about it.

"I am glad them school teachers as well as some helicopter parents came to help," said Arthur, "I never thought helicopter parents would help us out."

"I am glad they came to help us out when bullies was being mean to us," said Brain, "I only hope them kids there is okay of course."

"I am glad we had some help from them bullies there," said Francine, "I am going over to see if them kids is okay."

"I already did and they are okay just a bit dirty of course," said Mr. Ratburn, "They can get nice and clean in the bath."

"I am glad you kids are okay of course," said a helicopter mom, "I heard they once gave a kid here a wedgie once."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	40. Tornado drill

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning more stuff and has a tornado drill today as well. They are glad they live on the east coast but can have them there of course. They could get hurricane's which can produce some tornadoes. They remember the one they had and that Brain got anxiety from what happened. Arthur became a hero that time there. They are glad they have basements so they would be safe if they are at home. And learned how powerful tornadoes can be and why they can grow huge in size. We see them all talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in there to teach them.

"I remember that one hurricane we had and can produce tornadoes," said Arthur, "I heard we can get tornadoes without hurricanes but is rare here."

"I am glad we don't live in the great planes states of course," said Fern, "Places like Oklahoma and the other states like it."

"I remember that hurricane caused anxiety for me," said Brain, "I am also glad tornadoes are more rare here but we still must learn."

"I remember my one cousin saw one in Kansas," said Francine, "So i know we could get them and has a tornado drill today of course."

"I am glad we are going to learn more today," said George, "I am glad we are going to learn more safety from them of course."

Mr. Ratburn came in and during science class learned more about tornadoes than before. And then the tornado drill happened and they all did good even new arrivals. But some in some other classes didn't do very well. And glad them kids aren't in that class. One grade was a first grade class, one in second grade, and one in third grade. They are glad them teachers scoulded kids by yelling at them of course. They are glad that paddling kids in schools is illegal there. We see them talking during recess time about what happened in a few classes there.

"The third grade class was in Mrs. Finks class what i have heard," said Arthur, "That it was a girl who moved here in July of course."

"I also heard that from her brother who is in our class," said Fern, "He said he will talk to his sister what she did was wrong."

"I am glad we had a tornado drill to keep us all safe," said Brain, "I see him talking to her now maybe about the wrong she did."

"I am glad things went well for our class of course," said Muffy, "I know tornadoes could be dangerous of course."

"He said he would talk to her about what she did," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad our class did well in that tornado drill."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. Safety tips

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning more stuff and will learn some safety tips in class. Today will learn about safety on the beach and in the ocean itself. They learned never go out during rip tide and about if they see a shark. Ocean safety is very important for a life or death situation of course. And never go in the water during a storm of course. Then the other safety tip they learned is to prevent house hold accidents and must ask their parents to make the houses safer. We see them all at recess playing and talking having a good time of course.

"I think my house is safe because we have Kate who is two years old," said Arthur, "But maybe our house could be safer than it is now of course."

"I am glad we are learning some safety tips to help us in life," said Fern, "I know house hold accidents are pretty common of course."

"I am glad we are learning how to be safer than before," said Brain, "I know safety is important to make sure we are safe in the water."

"I hope my mom will help make our place safer," said Buster, "Like she could make it safer like latter safety of course."

"My house i think my house is safe enough for big family," said Ladonna, "But i know accidents could happen of course cross my heart."

The Read family is safe in their house but made it a bit more safer like use bath mats more often. And that made house hold accidents less common of course. One family learned more safety tips and made their house more safer of course lke will use bath mats and don't play ball in the house and stuff like that it is a family who was in Miss. Sweetwater's class last school year. So all of their houses is much safer now of course. The Read family never had a house hold accident and hop it stays that way and we see them talking now of course.

"I am glad our house is a bit safer now than it was before," said Arthur, "I am glad we never had a bad house hold accident except the bird thing of course."

"I am glad non of us got hurt here in this house here," said D.W., "I also remember that we both caused that in summer time before."

"I forgave you kids for doing that but i loved it but i forgave you two," said Mrs. Read, "You two knows accidents could happen here."

"I am glad we made our house safer like in the bathroom," said Mr. Read, "We made sure this place is safe for us all."

"I am glad we made our house even more safer now than then," said Arthur, "I know accidents could still happen but not as common as before."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Farm safety tips

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning more stuff and will learn some safety tips in class. Today will learn about safety when at a farm about never go in a bull pen for they are mean. As well as when helping helping out in fact. They will go to a farm but this time regular not an Amish one this time. So they need to learn safety tips before they go there. And they have a bull in a field where is as in a fenced one which they heard is mean. The farmer who owns it will welcome them there. We see Arthur and them talking about what they have learned.

"I am glad we are going to learn about a farm of course soon," said Arthur, "I heard bulls can be mean so w won't go in it for how mean they can be."

"I am glad we won't be in that field there do to that bull there," said Fern, "We know not to farm barefoot for do to sticks and rocks."

"We will be wearing our regular clothes and shoes," said Brain, "But we will also wear hats and gloves for that is what farmers can wear."

"I am glad we are not going to the Amish one this time," said Muffy, "I know Buster here liked going to that one i like tractors."

"I am glad we are going on a good farm this time," said Francine, "I am glad we learned some safety before we go there."

One new kid at school thinks Arthur is a nerd do to him wearing a sweater and glasses. And he called him a nerd but Arthur said he is a geek and not a nerd. And Brain said he is the class nerd for that boy is in their class of course. And Brain said how a person looks on the outside doesn't matter. Nerds are very smart people which is Brain who's real name is Alan Powers. After recess and lunch went back in the classroom and learned more about safety at the farm. We see Arthur and his family about the field trip and about a boy who called him a nerd.

"Yes we are going to a farm on a field trip to do some work," said Arthur, "And the new boy called me a nerd at recess when Brain is our class nerd."

"Farm work can be fun and good work of course," said Mrs. Read, "And we know your just a simple geek and not a nerd."

"I am glad your going to a farm to learn in fact," said Mr. Read, "And we all know your just a geek and Alan is the nerd."

"I wish i could go on a farm but we go to a petting zoo," said D.W., "I know your not a nerd just a geek of course."

"Farm work can be dangerous if not done right of course," said Arthur, "I will talk to that boy just before classes start or at recess."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. We learn good

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning more stuff and will learn some safety tips in class. Today they learn more about what drugs are good for you and stuff that could and does cause damage. Tobacco is a bad drug which is legal. More safety tips they learn the better so they can stay safe before next school year. We see them in science time learning about stuff. Today they are learning about all the kinds of volcanoes and eruptions of course. And learning about illegal drugs and to say no and smoking. We see them at recess talking about what they learned about of course in fact.

"I am glad we learned why them drugs is illegal and one is becoming legal," said Arthur, "I am glad my parents doesn't use illegal drugs and smoke."

"Cigarettes is gross and can cause bad changes to the body like cancer," said Brain, "I know some people who got cancer and put in remission."

"I hate the smell of tobacco products such as cigarettes and cigars," said Fern, "And chewing tobacco is also bad and can cause mouth cancer."

"I am glad our apartment is smoke free but one's that do goes outside," said Francine, "I am glad my parents doesn't smoke."

"I know marijuana is becoming legal we learned it is good," said George, "I am glad my parents doesn't smoke tobacco of course."

Then when after recess and lunch they learned about what the civil war was all about not because of slavery but more of state rights. And learned they will learn about all the kinds of cancer and what the symptoms is. And when they got home they did their homework and then talking before they have dinner. Arthur told his parents what he learned today. And glad they will learn about all the kinds of cancer soon. And why some cancer can only effects males and which one females can get. We see them all talking now about what he will learn about.

"I already know what one kind of cancer is as in skin cancer in fact," said Arthur, "But i know some cancer i can never get being a male as in a boy."

"Yes i know what kind Fern's mom got of why she just had her." said Mrs. Read, "She had them parts removed from her."

"And some cancer we males can get and both can have most types," said Mr. Read, "I am glad that school is teaching the truth."

"I love being in kindergarten this school year with Emily and Bud," said D.W., "Next school year i will be in the first grade."

"Kindergarten class is easy and i remember when i went to it," said Arthur, "Next year you will be doing real school work of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. First aid and safety

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning more stuff and will learn some safety tips in class. Today they learn more about what to do if someone has a heart attack or stroke of course. That could save a life of someone who has it. They know it is a form of first aid which is important for life in fact. They also learned some stuff that all children do in school. And also learned some safety tips if they get lost in the woods. That wild animals could live in them like coyotes and such. We see them at recess playing and talking about the stuff they learned today of course.

"We do indeed have coyotes there as well as foxes and wolves of course," said Arthur, "In the woods so glad we learned what to do to be safe of course."

"Someone last year scared us away by dressing as a monster," said Fern, "That it as Buster and we didn't like like that but we forgave him."

"He is here so he knows he scared most away and regrets it of course," said Brain, "I forgave him as well and he will talk now."

"I do regret what i did that one time of course that i did it," said Buster, "I have an overactive imgenation of course."

"I have heard about what he did once when i wasn't here yet," said Ladonna, "I heard that there is dangerous animals there."

They know that the woods there is known to have some mean wild animals in the woods and can be safe from them. They know that being safe prevents injuries which will hurt so they want to avoid them. Some in that school learned playground safety as in MC,s third grade and the other forth grade class. They will learn more safety tips as well as more first aid tips as well as regular school lessons of course. One lesson they can learn is how to breed and such. We see them all talking now as in Arthur and his family of course.

"We learned regular lessons as well as safety and some first aid," said Arthur, "Tomorrow we will learn more safety tips and first aid as well of course."

"I am glad we go to kindergarten this year with my friends," said D.W., "I know we go to the same school of course this year."

"You kids seems to be learning well at that good school there," said Mrs. Read, "Safety tips and first aid is indeed important of course."

"That school knows safety and first aid is indeed important," said Mr. Read, "I am glad that school is teaching you kids well."

"I love going to Lakewood and we have one more year in that school," said Arthur, "I am glad we are learning well in that great school of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. A bad bully group

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park having a good time on the swings. They have no idea a bully group is on their way to the good park there to bully kids who isn't like them which is most. The helicopter parents and some parents see's them coming. The bad bully group is being lead by a big boy named Butch who is a known bully in another school in fact. They might not go to mighty mountain but have heard about that bad bully group. The bully group will be delayed do to a train and a busy road. We see Arthur and them are talking about that park and such.

"I love coming here to this good park for it is the best one here," said Arthur, "I wonder why them people has some signs with them here in this park here."

"I am glad we came to this good park here having a good time," said Fern, "I also wonder why them people has them signs here."

"I love coming here as well for it is the best of course," said Francine, "I also want to know why them people has them signs here in the park."

"I am glad we all came here to this good park here," said Brain, "I see and hear a small group lead by Butch a known bully might be why we see them signs."

"That is why we are here so that is why we are here," said Mr. Ratburn, "We are here to protest against that small bully group."

When the bully group came in Mr. Ratburn and his group protested against them making the security group to throw out the bullies. The bully group is banned from the park unless they promise to behave of course. The bully group went to another park and was picking on some kids who's parents told them to stop or they would have park security on them. They didn't stop so security threw them bullies out and banned them as well unless they behave and not bully. We see Arthur and his family talking about what went on in two parks.

"That is indeed a bad group of mean bullies lead by Butch a known bully," said Arthur, "Security threw them bullies out o two park here of course."

"I am glad the security guards threw them out of course from them," said D.W., "I am glad that Mr. Ratburn and a good group was there."

"I am glad they dealt with them bullies there of course," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that bad group was stopped before they could bug you two."

"I am glad that bad group was stopped by a good group there," said Mr. Read, "He is a good man as well as a good teacher as in Nigel Ratburn."

"I am glad a good group was there to protest against the bullies," said Arthur, "That bully group isn't banned from other two park though of course as of yet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. More safety tips

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning regular school lessons as well as some safety tips. This time is learning safety in fairs and such as well as safety on the internet. They are glad they are learning about how to stay safe in fact. Them ahey will learn not to take pictures of certain skin they have and post them were people can see it and hurt them in fact. Girls there even at that age has to show less skin than that of boys. They are glad that they are learning safety tips at school there. We see them all talking after the safety tips during recess.

"We need to learn safety tips so we can stay safe even when we are online," said Arthur, "And when swimming i cover up only my middle as in hips and some thigh being a boy."

"I wear a one piece bathing suit which covers more of my skin in fact," said Fern, "Sue Ellen here wears a bikini so her belly button can show."

"I love showing off my belly button as well as my ten toes," said Sue Ellen, "Well i know we all are barefoot when we swim."

"I love being a boy so i can show off more skin in public," said Brain, "It is common for males to be shown topless."

"I love being a boy as well so more skin can show," said George, "I am glad we know not to show off my certain body parts."

They know the being fully naked in public is wrong and illegal and they know better than that. One or two of them would show off more skin and both just happens to be girls. Muffy is one of them same as Maria in fact. Now all boys knew better even Buster of course. He isn't very bright but he knows not to show off his boy parts. Being boys they can show of more skin than girls. Arthur has seen girls fully naked as in his sisters D.W. and Kate. We see them at home talking about what safety they learned today in school.

"We learned internet safety as well as in public events," said Arthur, "We know that we should keep pats covered up unless in shower and baths which is done naked."

"I learned not to pet strange pets for they could be mean," said D.W., "That way a dog won't bite me and a cat to scratch me."

"You two seems to be learning safety more this school year," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad the school board approved of that."

"I am glad safety is being learned in that good school there," said Mr. Read, "And getting clean is done showing off every body part."

"Yes so we can clean and see from my round ears to my toes," said Arthur, "For some has ears on the side but we are aardvarks."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Test and entrapment

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning regular school lessons as well as some safety tips. This time is a math test and what the next safety tips will be how to say no to drugs and how to spot what entrapment is of course in fact. Now they can tell what is entrapment and what is a sting. Police themselves talked to them that most police are good people. But some is indeed bad and does entrapment which could get them fired from the police force at once. One policeman there is such a cop but he is in kindergarten with his partner. We see Arthur and them talking at recess time now.

"I hope we passed that math test and what entrapment is," said Arthur, "And i know that the drugs we should say no to as in illegal drugs like meth and such."

"I hope we all passed that test and entrapment is a bad thing," said Fern, "One illegal drug is slowly becoming legal of course."

"I am sure we did all passed that test and entrapment is bad," said Brain, "The only drugs i take is to help me with my allergies which is legal."

"I saw a drug bust once and brought out illegal drugs," said Francine, "It was at my apartment building but not my family of course."

"I heard rumors a bad police officer was in kindergarten class," said George, "That he told them entrapment is a sting so it is allowed so they said."

That police heard about what that police officer said and was fired at once. He now will work night security at a local TV station of course. He is known to do entrapment before and them two was let go do to what the cop did. He won't be a police officer unless entrapment becomes legal which it won't. That man was told two times not to use entrapment for it is wrong and makes people to do crimes he or she would be unlikely to commit. First time on a man and second time on a boy. We see Arthur and his family talking about that now for Arthur and them knows that boy.

"What he did to Binky was wrong and he is at home now safe," said Arthur, "He was arrested at school today and the school board won't expel him."

"I am glad they let him go he taught me to dance once," said D.W., "I heard from him a bad thing but his partner told us a good thing."

"I heard that bad police officer was fired from the police force," said Mrs. Read, "He will work night security at a local TV station.

"I am glad they let Binky go for he doesn't do crimes unless entrapped," said Mr. Read, "I hope a new police officer gets hired soon."

"I know Binky would not do crimes unless he gets entrapped," said Arthur, "I heard they did hire a new police officer who i heard he is a good man."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	48. Safety is good

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning regular school lessons as well as some safety tips. This time they are learning to call the emergency number if they see stuff like fires and death. And also learned safety in gyms in fact. They are glad they are learning how they can stay safe out in the world and school. Being safe is very important for life in fact. And also learned some more first aid of how to treat burns and how to tell if a limb is broken. The next safety tips is safety in other countries if they visit them. We see them all talking about the stuff they learned today so far and will learn.

"We are glad aloe works on all burns not just sun burns in fact," said Arthur, "I heard we will learn how to stay safe in other countries if we go on visit's to them places there."

"I am glad we learn safety in gyms so we won't get hurt in them," said Fern, "I might be going to Canada during spring break later in the school year."

"I have been to other countries with my dad last school year," said Buster, "I missed all of you when i went on that trip there."

"I have been to a resort in one country and we stayed safe when outside it," said Muffy, "I loved being there and i can always learn more though."

"I will be glad to learn how to be safe in gyms which is good," said Brain, "And i could go to Africa during either spring break or summer vacation."

After recess and lunch they went back to the classroom and learned how to stay safe in other countries. And said never try to convert people in most middle eastern countries with one exception which is Israel. And learned how to stay safe there as well. And don't go to countries which is war torn and ongoing. And learned how to do first aid on someone in a wheelchair. They know a girl who is paralyzed which is Lydia.

"I hope we go on a trip to another country or even a state as well," said Arthur, "We are planning to go to Hawaii and maybe another country not war torn."

"I might be going to Greece if our planning goes good of course," said Maria, "I might talk kind of slow because i stuttered."

"I just might stay in this country as in Texas on the gulf coast," said Ladonna, "We have gone there once before last year."

"I am also staying in this country here of course," said Francine, "I might be a Jew but we will stay here we can't afford going out of the nation."

"I am going to Japan during spring break in fact," said Jenna, "I heard they have public baths there but not boys and girl in the same bath tubs."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. A gang war coming?

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning regular school lessons as well as some safety tips. This time they learned how to be safe when in a public event as well as some first aid. And we see them at recess and talking as they play. And Binky and Rattles are adjusting well to that new school there. Arthur and them is glad they have Mr. Ratburn as forth grade teacher. It is their second time because he and the hipster MC swapped grades and classrooms. We see them all talking about all the stuffed they learned as in safety tips and first aid as well as some lessons.

"I am glad we are learning safety tips and such of course," said Arthur, "I hope we learn how to stay safe during trick or treating for Halloween."

"I am sure we will learn about that for it is coming soon," said Fern, "Halloween time is a special time we get free candy of course."

"I am glad we have Mr. Ratburn as a teacher of course," said Brain, "Learning first aid and safety tips is a good thing of course."

"I love learning safety tips and first aid of course," said Sue Ellen, "Safety is good same as first aid and Halloween is a special time."

"I am glad we are learning a lot this school year," said Buster, "I hope we learn being safe at night if we are outside of course."

Back in class after recess and lunch they learned about being safe on Halloween and at night. So them kids will stay safer when they go outside. Rumors have it a gang battle took place near the projects. Fern heard about that and wants to see if it is true or a rumor only. It was proved to be just a rumor it didn't happen last night but two years ago. The gang leaders are still serving time and will be out in a month. They know another gang battle just might take place there again. We see Arthur and his siblings and parents about staying safe and a possible gang war.

"We learned more first aid and more safety tips in school today in school," said Arthur, "I hope they won't be a gang war coming like two years ago of course."

"I am glad we all learned stuff in that good school today of course," said D.W., "I hope a gang war won't happen it would be bad."

"I am glad you kids are learning lots in that good school there," said Mrs. Read, "Another gang war would be bad so night won't be safe at night then."

"Learning safety is very important same as first aid," said Mr. Read, "And a gang war would take place at night so we still lock doors."

"I hope a gang war is far away from our place of course," said Arthur, "We might learn about staying out of gangs and stay good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. We passed the test

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school learning regular school lessons as well as some safety tips. This time they are taking a science test and glad they all studied for it because it is a bit of a challenge. We see them taking that test now. After the test they went to recess and talking about what they think they did on the science test there of course. That one kid in that class failed that test and four kids got perfect grades on that test of course. The kid who failed is a girl named Cindy. And the one's who go perfect grades is Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Sue Ellen and we see them talking now.

"I hope we passed that science test for we did a good job studying," said Arthur, "I hope we studied hard for it was a bit of a challenge thanks to Mr. Ratburn."

"I hope we passed that test because if i failed i would have a tutor," said Fern, "Some kids just might get grounded for failing it."

"I am sure we all did pass that test because we studied for it in fact," said Brain, "I am a tutor myself being a nerd it comes easy for me."

"I hope i passed that test or i would be grounded for sure," said Jenna, "I hope i didn't fail it or i would get a tough tutor of course."

"I hope i passed that test for if i failed i will get a talking to," said Buster, "I hope i studied hard enough for that science test there."

When they returned to class got back the test graded and all but one passed that test there. Cindy showed it that she failed that test she got grounded and got a tough tutor who is a mean woman. Her friends thinks it is unfair she got grounded just for that. It was his mom but his dad ungrounded her for it wasn't fair at all. He told his wife that she just needs help in science. That grounding her for that is the wrong thing to do just because she failed that test. We see Arthur and his family talking about what test is next for school of course.

"Yes mom i got a perfect score on the science test of course," said Arthur, "And the next test will be for English so we will study for it with Brain."

"I am so proud of you for passing it proving your a geek," said Mrs. Read, "I heard a girl named Cindy failed that test of course."

"He is more of a nerd than just a regular geek mom," said D.W., "He dresses like a nerd by wearing a sweater and glasses."

"He might be a nerd or a geek or between them in fact," said Mr. Read, "I am so proud of you for getting a good grade on that test."

"I am a smart boy so yes i might be a nerd which i like," said Arthur, "I know to study hard for test so i guess i am a nerd after all i have no problem with that."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Huge protest

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park having fun on the playground there. They heard a gay and lesbian group is coming today so they are ready to counter protest that group there. That group wants a park to be built for them there. Well somewhere in Elwood city at either were a mansion was at or old ice rink area. Arthur and them don't want that there. That helicopter parents, teachers, and their parents are with them to counter protest them. The local government is for the good group not gay and lesbian group which is bad. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we have more on our side than of that bad group coming here," said Arthur, "I hate bad groups like that of gays and lesbians as well as gangs and bullies."

"I am glad we are here to have some fun and counter protest as well," said Fern, "Our parents and these people is here to help us here."

"I hate that group is coming here now but we are ready for them," said Francine, "I love that the local government is for us in fact."

"I am glad we have a stronger group than them of course," said Brain, "I am glad we are here in this park here today in fact."

"I see that bad group coming now so we are ready now," said D.W., "I and my friends has decided to join to protest against them."

That protest has started and the mayor and city council met in a special session in the park. The mayor himself is speaking that they sided with the bigger good group and not that bad group. And said as long as they are in office there will be no homosexual parks there. The old mansion site will become a park for everyone not just for certain groups. That new park is going to be built starting on Monday. That bad group left angry and sad they lost once again. We see them talking now about the good new park being built.

"I am glad we are getting a new park for everyone of course," said Arthur, "Parks should be for everyone but i wonder what will become of old rink was once at."

"I want a new preschool or some place for a strip mall there," said Muffy, "I hope it is an etiquette school for it is for good manners."

"I hope it is an ice skating rink instead where hockey can be there," said Francine, "I don't know about etiquette schools because i am not rich."

"I would put a safety first park there if i get that area," said a helicopter mom, "It is up for a public auction of course."

"I want it to become a health food store there," said an another woman, "It is going up on Monday when you kids is at school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. A new high school coming

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and having a tornado drill as well as a pop quiz in English. They heard that another school as in a second regular high school is going to be built at were a field is at. And some just might go there in fact. In fact that high school is now being built and one turned in by a person who will go there next school year in fact. He picked the wasp and a girl picked the miners do to an old coal mine near town. Both are pretty good names to pick from. And today another boy who will also go there picked the mountain lions. We see them all talking now.

"I heard that new high school will have students vote what it's team name is," said Arthur, "I think some in our group could go there when we go to high school."

"I heard that high school will soon start hiring teachers soon of course," said Fern, "I heard the dean of Elwood city high school could become principal."

"I also heard that they are looking for who is the best for it in fact," said Francine, "I also heard a high school teacher could become principal and a music teacher of course."

"Them two did apply for it as well as a few others as well," said Brain, "The shop teacher also applied for it as well as asst. principal, and Mr. Marco."

"I heard the dean is the favorite for he is a good dean," said Buster, "And one can become asst. principal and another could become it's dean."

After first meeting removed the shop teacher and music teacher from the list but named him dean. As in the music teacher that is of course. The shop teacher will stay were he is at an hour later removed Mr. Marco he said he likes teaching better. And named a woman as asst. principal of that high school so it is between that dean and asst. principal. The dean is the favorite do to him being there for years as in a few years longer than the asst. principal. And the dean got named principal. We see Arthur and his family talking now about it.

"I think they made the right choice for having him as principal there," said Arthur, "He has the most experience to get the job done right of course."

"I heard he was a school teacher before dean at the high school," said D.W., "I hope he does a good job as it's first principal of course."

"He is the best choice for that job for he was a teacher and dean," said Mrs. Read, "He will be it's first principal at that new high school."

"He will do a good job until he retires in ten years of course," said Mr. Read, "And then hire the second principal when he does retire."

"I hope he is a good one of running a new high school there," said Arthur, "I think the second one could be it's asst. principal or even it's dean or someone else."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Some teachers hired

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and having a test for math but not a big one which is a month away. That new high school is starting to hire teachers there now. They already hired seven teachers so far. And needs much more than that. And just hired the eighth teacher for math and English for special education. Arthur and them will not go there. And that some of them will be going to high school for the gifted. Binky might be going to the new one is only exception. We see them at recess having fun and talking as well about new high school and such.

"I heard they are staring to hire teachers for that new high school," said Arthur, "I know i will be going to high school for the gifted someday of course."

"I hope they hire good teachers for that new high school there," said Fern, "I will also be going to the high school for i am smart of course."

"I heard they are going to have about four buildings of course," said Brain, "I like both of you will be going to the high school for the gifted."

"I know i will be in special ed. at the regular high school," said Buster, "I hope i won't be going to the new one unless some of you are in it."

"I hope that new school will be a good high school of course," said George, "I heard that some of you will be going to high school for the gifted."

The school board now has half the teaching jobs has been filled. They know tomorrow will hire the other half and two is from a failed small private high school which will close down after that school year for they hired two of them today of course. The rest of them was hired as teachers in Elwood city high school. All but two of them who will retire instead of course. Arthur and his family knows that private high school is closing down after this school year. We see them talking at home about it of course as well as high school for the gifted.

"I am glad the school board hired some of them to teach in high schools here," said Arthur, "I heard remaining students will be going to that new high school as well."

"I hope i go to high school for the gifted someday like Arthur here will," said D.W., "I heard that private high school will not just close but torn down."

"I am glad they are hiring them teachers for the good high schools," said Mrs. Read, "I know they will tear it down to make way for an office building."

"I heard they hired a cook from that private high school in fact," said Mr. Read, "I know it will be a new business that is starting up in fact."

"I am glad them teachers and staff will have jobs at the new high school," said Arthur, "I hope them students will adjust well to a public high school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. Hurricane drill

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and will have hurricane drill of what to do if a hurricane hits in school time. And will learn more first aid and some more safety tips as well. They remember when hurricane Sadie hit them so a drill will be held. They hope it will help if another hurricane hits during school hours of course. They already had one for earthquakes and such. It is a lot like a tornado drill in a way. They know how dangerous hurricanes can be when they learned about them. We see them heading to the classroom and talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in of course.

"I hope that hurricane drill goes well like the fire drill, tornado drill," said Arthur, "Same as the earthquake drill which dosn't happen here very much but went well."

"I remember when that hurricane that hit a year ago of course," said Fern, "Most tornadoes happens is in the mid west but can happen here."

"I remember Hurricane Sadie very well and i had anxiety from it," said Brain, "But i got better thanks to Doctor Paula who is a good woman."

"I also remember that hurricane well for dad was called to help," said Ladonna, "I am glad i had a good party in the park after the storm."

"I hope it goes well for we did other one's good of course," said Buster, "I am glad Arthur here helped them animals as in pets of course."

Mr. Ratburn came in and giving his lessons until the hurricane drill and went to the halls. So it is also like the tornado drill except special doors there to keep water out. They know hurricanes can produce tornadoes so they all did very well. After that came science and learned about bad weather like tornadoes and hurricanes. Tornadoes can and do comes out of hurricanes. They know hurricanes are big and powerful and effect big areas. Crown city was hit more during Hurricane Sadie. We see Arthur and his family are talking about the drill they had today there.

"Yes we had a hurricane drill at school today and learned stuff," said Arthur, "It was like the tornado drill but a bit different as well of course."

"We all did good during that special drill we had there of course," said D.W., "I hope we don't get hit again anytime soon in fact."

"I am glad things went well for that special drill you two had there," said Mrs. Read, "Hurricanes can be very dangerous of course."

"I remember the hurricane that hit last year of course," said Mr. Read, "I hope we never get hit by another hurricane of course."

"I am glad we had that drill at school for we also learned about them," said Arthur, "It hit crown city harder than it did here in Elwood city."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. The fire drill

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and will have a fire drill which will go well. They remember one time they had a real fire that was last school year of course. They remember going to mighty mountain and what Binky did there of course. Bud heard about that fire from his friend D.W. which was last school year. She was in preschool and so was he in fact. Arthur and them had a hurricane drill yesterday now a fire drill and tomorrow a tornado drill. It is drill week at school is the reason why. They just arrived at school talking about the the coming fire drill which will happen today.

"I remember that fire last school year it wasn't a very bad one in fact," said Arthur, "My dad could have got hurt during that fire but he got help fast of course."

"I also remember that fire last year here at this school here," said Fern, "I am glad no one was hurt bad or even killed by that fire there."

"We all remember that fire it was not a big fire and damaged the office," said Brain, "And our class had some smoke damage."

"I hope this fire drill is a good one and goes well like last month," said Buster, "I over slept that time so i didn't see the fire of course."

"I also remember i lost my diary in that fire and my old backpack," said Sue Ellen, "I got a new backpack and diary of course."

During math time the fir drill went off and went outside and all did well in it. Another school a boy and girl acted up during the fire drill there. Them two got detention for a week by the school and grounded by their parents as well. The one Binky goes to fire drill went well. It was the other new school were them two kids acted up one was a kindergarten as in the girl and second grade for the boy. Them two didn't get spanked for they heard they cause more harm than good. We see Arthur and his family talking about why spanking is bad and fire drill.

"I am glad we don't have spanking here in this house here," said Arthur, "I heard two kids acted up in another school on my way home from school of course."

"I heard spankings are bad and glad we don't do that here," said D.W., "I heard some parents spank and fire drill went well there."

"I know spankings are bad and we are glad we don't do that here," said Mrs. Read, "I heard about them two are brother and sister who acted up there."

"I was never spanked and glad that fire drill went good of course," said Mr. Read, "I heard them two got detention from the school and grounded."

"I know spankings causes more harm than good and don't do it here," said Arthur, "I know when Binky pulled that fire alarm for some reason or other."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. Second tornado drill

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and will have a tornado drill there and that boy is going to rehab. Tornadoes can happen there and heard they have had a tornado that was small and little damage. They are walking to school now. And heard that boy is going into rehab for smoking cigarettes but are talking about something else as in tornado drill in fact. Tornadoes can get big there just more higher in tornado alley in the mid west. The small one only did limb and roof damage as in shingles. We see them in the classroom talking before Mr. Ratburn who is their teacher comes in.

"I heard from my dad we had one back in the day when he was two," said Arthur, "I heard it was just a small tornado no one died from it which is a good thing."

"I heard that tornado was indeed a small one that did little damage," said Fern, "I am glad we will have a tornado drill just in case we get one here."

"I know we can get big one's here but it is rare so could get a small one," said Brain, "I am glad we have a basement at home of course."

"I hope we never get a big tornado here in Elwood city here," said Francine, "I heard from my parents we did have a small tornado here."

"I am glad we are having a tornado drill during drill week," said Buster, "I heard we did have a small one from my mom in fact."

The tornado drill went off and did well no one acted up there at Lakewood but a boy at a new school acted up and sent to the office. He got a week detention at school but at home he will be grounded. Binky didn't act up it was at the other new school. That boy who did act up moved there from Utah when his dad became pastor of an LDS church in that city there so he should no better than that. His dad forgave him but his mom grounded him for two weeks but dad said just a week will do so a week it is. We see Arthur and his family talking at home now.

"I heard a son of a preacher of an lds church acted up in his school today," said Arthur, "I know three kids who goes to that school is why i heard about it."

"He should know better than that and we are catholic ourselves," said D.W., "I know a girl who goes to that school in kindergarten there."

"He should know better than that and yes we are catholic in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad your tornado drill went good at your two's school."

"He might be grounded at home and detention at school for that," said Mr. Read, "We did indeed have a small tornado back in the day."

"I know he got detention from a friend at that new school there," said Arthur, "I know we can get tornadoes with or without hurricanes here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next in this long story here of course.


	57. Woman will win

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park having fun on the playground together. And has no idea that some gays and lesbians are coming there to protest for a park of their own of course. But some other people knows about it in fact. And one of the good people as in Mr. Ratburn came and told them they are coming there. They are now ready for them in fact. That bad group was slowed down do to a train and a car accident as well. And then slowed down by a big woman said to them stop protesting for a park. We see Arthur and them talking about why parks should be for all of course.

"I am now ready for them to counter protest them for we are bigger," said Arthur, "I heard that helicopter parents is on our side and one might be elected to office."

"I am also ready for them thanks for telling us Mr. Ratburn," said Fern, "I am tired of bad groups wanting parks for themselves."

"No problem at all for me, MC, Mr. Marco, and us are here for you," said Mr. Ratburn, "MC here is a cool hipster who is on our side."

"I am glad we are here to protest them here in this park here," said MC, "I see them coming now with signs coming here in rainbow colors."

"I am glad we are now all ready for them here now of course," said Brain, "I am glad we have a much bigger group than them of course."

Then more good people joined the bigger group and the local government is also there. One helicopter mom will win an office for office of DA. The current DA is retiring and that mom is a good woman who is fair and will beat two business people and a local pro wrestler who is Uncle Slam. That woman there is an asst. to a lawyer. She will be the only one of the safety first party to office. She promises to do a good job and help send bad guys to prison. She will do a good job local government sided with the good bigger group. We see them all talking now about it.

"I am glad that bad group lost and we won again as always of course," said Arthur, "I am sure that woman there will be elected DA and has my vote of course."

"I knew the local government would side with us as always of course," said Fern, "And that woman has my parents vote as well she is the best for that job for experince of course."

"I am for Uncle Slam for he is my hero of course in fact," said Binky, "He has his own political party called pro wrestles party."

"That man wouldn't be a good DA for he is a pro wrestler in fact," said Brain, "That woman has our parentsvote unlike Binky here of course."

"I am glad we won that protest here as well of course," said Buster, "I am glad that woman is going to win that election there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. To harsh?

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and getting ready for the big science test coming up today. Two of them in class will fail the test and one would just get a tutor but the other will be grounded and get a tutor which is so harsh. One of them is in the group would just get a tutor but a girl in back would not just get a tutor but also grounded as well in fact. So Brain would become a tutor to Binky and the one grounded will get a mean woman who would yell at her if she get up even to use the bathroom. We see them all talking now about how they did on that test there.

"I am glad i passed that test now i won't be getting a tutor after all of course," said Arthur, "Binky will be getting Brain here as his tutor but not sure who that girl would get as her's."

"I know that girl would be grounded for i heard it in the park the other day," said Fern, "She would be getting a harsh tutor not one of us."

"I will be glad to help Binky here do good on his test and other stuff as well," said Brain, "That girl looks sad and know what will happen when she goes home."

"I would also be sad if i had parents like what she has of course in fact," said Francine, "Grounding just for that is very strict of course."

"I think Arthur and D.W. here has strict parents from what i heard," said a boy, "I know that one girl just needs a tutor not grounding."

That girl got grounded when she got home after yelling at her and her mom could spank her as well. Fern agreed to talk to her parents that grounded that girl that she just needs a tutor for she did no harm there. Her parents said she should mind her own business and told her to leave now. She told people what that one girl did a police officer came to talk to them that grounding a kid just for failing a test is wrong. And that girl showed bruises caused by her parents who was arrested and charged with child abuse and will be sent to prison. We see Arthur and his family talking about that now.

"Yes she was beat by her parents not just grounding and a bad tutor," said Arthur, "She will still go to our school will live with her aunt and uncle here in town."

"I am glad we don't get beat up by adults for that can cause harm for kids," said D.W., "Mom what would happen if we fail test in school?"

"Just hire tutors and nothing more than that i don't spank kids," said Mrs. Read, "We would never beat kids for it can cause lots harm to kids."

"We heard spanking kids is wrong for grounding works better," said Mr. Read, "We would hire Fern or Brain as a tutor for they are smart of course."

"I am glad we don't get spanked so i will talk to that boy tomorrow," said Arthur, "Spankings hurt for some parents just uses hands no objects."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. Big math test coming

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and getting ready for the big math test that is coming soon. That if some of them fail would not just get tutors but also grounded as well. Arthur and his friends thinks that is to harsh for it in fact. Some students will fail them exams for not studying for it. The big math test will be in less than a week as in six days. The parents of a girl would ground her if she fails them test as in big math test of course. Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen said they will talk to them for grounding her for that for it is wrong in fact.

"I hope we do study hard for it so we can pass that big math test coming up," said Arthur, "And Amy we will talk to your parents for that is to harsh of course."

"Come to my house so we can all study for it as in all of you here," said Brain, "And Arthur is right Amy we will talk to your parents as well."

"I hope you all do for my parents needs to be talked to in fact," said Amy, "My parents are very strict that they think spankings is right."

"Spanking is wrong and shouldn't be done for it can cause some harm," said Fern, "And we will all talk to your parents about that."

"I heard some parents still spank kids but not my mom of course," said Buster, "I will come to your house along with all of us here."

After school called their parents if they can study for the big math coming up and said yes as in all of them. And went to go talk to her parents said grounding for failing a test is wrong and to harsh and said mind their own business so their parents will now talk to her parents and said that spankings are also wrong for it could be child abuse. So Arthur and them are glad she will also study with them so she wouldn't get spanked and grounded not just a strict tutor. We see Arthur and his family are talking now at the Read house about it.

"I am just glad we don't get spanked for that would hurt even with a hand," said Arthur, "I am glad she will study with us so she won't get spanked."

"I heard spankings is wrong for it hurts for i know a family like that," said D.W., "I am glad you two doesn't spank us for doing wrong just groundings like me for a week."

"We know spankings is wrong and we never will do that to you kids," said Mrs. Read, "I tried talking with them but wouldn't listen."

"I can try to talk to them for spankings and grounding is wrong for that," said Mr. Read, "I know her dad well enough so i will talk to him about it."

"I am glad we don't get spanked for i heard they hurt for some parents do," said Arthur, "I hope she passes that test so she won't be spanked for just failing a test so it is wrong."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. I hope she passes it

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and getting ready for the big math test that is coming soon. Mr. Read talked to that girls dad about why his daughter shouldn't be grounded for just failing a test and he said he will see what he can do. He talked to his wife and she said she must ground her for she thinks tough love is best. He said don't ground her for it. At the school as in Lakewood in the forth grade and will have a pop quiz in English. That girls mom will still ground her but he said no again. We see all of them talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in.

"I hope that one woman doesn't punish her daughter if she fails that test coming up," said Arthur, "If not then i hope she passes that coming big math test."

"I hope she studies hard for that test for she made up her mind of course," said Fern, "I hope we all pass that big math test coming up soon."

"I have a feeling we will all pass that test for we study for it after school," said Brain, "I know that girls mom won't change her mind so she should pass it."

"I hope Mr. Ratburn talks to that woman that grounding is wrong in that case," said Francine, "I will ask him if he will talk to him about it."

"I will indeed go talk to her after school as in that strict mom she asked me," said Mr. Ratburn, "I hope she will come to her senses."

That girl is glad her teacher will talk to her strict mom for grounding is wrong for that and don't spank her. He talked to her and said her mom used the same thing when she failed a test which proved false she learned that online. At the Read house we see Arthur and his family having dinner and he already did study for that coming big math test. That girl also studied for that big math test so she won't be spanked and grounded. She agreed not to spank her for it. We see Arthur and his family talking now of course.

"I am glad we will never be spanked for that causes pain so it is bad not good," said Arthur, "I am glad i won't be getting grounded or spanked for failing it."

"I heard spankings is wrong for it causes pain for i know one who was," said D.W., "I remember being grounded once for trashing the house and such."

"I would just hire a tutor who happens to be your friend Brain who is Alan," said Mrs. Read, "You kids will never be spanked here just grounding works."

"And only if you kids do something wrong not for failing a test so Alan would come," said Mr. Read, "I am glad we never spank you kids here or anywhere."

"I hope that girl passes that test or she would be grounded for it of course," said Arthur, "I hope that woman becomes nicer and not ground her for just that."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. I hope we pass

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and getting ready for the big math test that is coming soon. Mr. Ratburn gave them a pop quiz for English and will study after school so they can pass that test there. That one girl needs to pass it of course. She know if she fails that test she would not just get a tutor but grounded as well. They think it is unfair there. And it wouldn't be Brain or them but some strict woman who is known to yell at children for just looking at her funny. She wants to avoid that. We see Arthur and them talking now about that upcoming test.

"I hope we do pass that big math test so we won't be getting tutors of course," said Arthur, "That girls mom seems to be mean for wanting to ground her for that."

"I also hope we all pass that test for i don't want a tutor for it wouldn't be good," said Fern, "And yes her mom is mean for she is known for that."

"I am sure we will all pass that test for we study for it at my house," said Brain, "I heard her mom is mean and she should pass it as well for her sake."

"I sure hope we pass that test for one's who does fail it gets tutors," said Francine, "And some of us here happens to be tutors ourselves."

"If i fail that test i would get one of you as my tutor for my mom said so," said Buster, "And if i pass it my mom would indeed be happy."

After school all went to Brain's house so they can study for that big math test that is coming up. That one girl's mom said she better pass that test she would get grounded and get a strict tutor who is known to yell at kids. Arthur and them wants that strict tutor to be fired for she yells at some children who gets her. And asked a school board members if that is legal. She said it isn't legal for that so she got fired and arrested for she is breaking the law. We see Arthur and his family talking now of what went on there.

"I am glad that mean tutor was fired and arrested as well for she is mean," said Arthur, "I hope i could become her tutor or even Brain or Fern of course."

"I heard she was a mean woman who could face time in jail," said D.W., "I know Brain's real name is Alan Powers so i call him Alan."

"Brain is a smart kid as in a known nerd like you are as well," said Mrs. Read, "I hope one of you would be a good tutor if she fails it."

"He is smarter than Buster and Binky who isn't very smart of course," said Mr. Read, "I think them two should get tutors themselves."

"I know Sue Ellen is tutoring Buster and someone is tutoring Binky," said Arthur, "So that leaves that girl with me, Brain and Fern if she fails that test there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. School rumor

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school and getting ready for the big math test that is coming soon. That girl knows if she fails that test on Monday or her mom would ground her if she does fail it. Her dad is trying to talk her out of it of course. Arthur and them and that girl will pass that test for they study everyday. That two will fail in the other classroom. As in the other forth grade classroom because they don't study for it. In fact a girl will find a way to cheat and will be caught and fail it and get detention. We see them at recess playing as they talk there.

"I am glad we study for that upcoming test on Monday so we can pass it," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor that two in the other class won't study for it there."

"I am also glad we study for that test as well and i also heard that," said Fern, "If someone cheats on that test will get in trouble by detention of course."

"I am glad we all study for that upcoming big math test so we can pass," said Brain, "We will see who will pass and who would fail it."

"I hope we pass that test for it is a big one so i hope we pass it there," said Francine, "I also heard that same rumor from a classmate in that class."

"I hope we pass that test for if i fail it i would get a tutor of course," said Buster, "Even if one of you would be my tutor i wouldn't like it."

One girl in that other forth grade class decided to cheat in a way to pass it. She is up to no good and she doesn't seems to care. She could be expelled instead for she did cheat before on a few test. She and a boy will fail that test and the boy will have Brain as his tutor. He will improve in math for he is doing poor in math for now. That girl will write the answers on her arms. And she will be caught and get in trouble at school and get expelled. Arthur and his family is talking at home talking about the upcoming math test.

"I hope i pass that test for it is a big test and study with Brain and them," said Arthur, "He could tutor a boy in math until he improves in math of course."

"I heard a rumor someone could cheat on that test there from school," said D.W., "If it is you then you will be in trouble at school and home."

"He never cheated in math or any test at school for he knows better than that," said Mrs. Read, "He studies with Alan and his other friends there."

"He won't cheat on that test so it could be someone else in the forth grade," said Mr. Read, "He never cheated in school of course."

"I will never cheat at school for i will be caught for i am not good at lying as well," said Arthur, "Two in the other class might fail that big math test."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Bully group arrested

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at the park on the playground having a good time there. And has no idea some gays and lesbians are coming there as well as a bully group so they are more than ready for them. So a three way protest will begin. The police came there just in case it doesn't become a riot and keep it peaceful. And the mayor and them are now there. The helicopter parents came to support Arthur and them making the good protesters out number both groups. So they are now ready for both bad groups to show up so we see them all talking now at the park there.

"I hope them bad groups gets the message this time if not then not sure," said Arthur, "They should get the message that no means no of course."

"I am tired of both of them groups coming to protest so they don't get it," said Fern, "I know no means no but not them bad people coming."

"We all hate both of them groups for they are strange and mean as well," said Brain, "I hope they learn their lesson this time."

"The bully group is the worst more than the homosexual group of course," said Francine, "The bully group wants a park to bully nerds."

"Both groups are bad and yes the bully group is the worst group coming here," said Buster, "And four of you are nerds so not me."

The four that is nerds is Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Sue Ellen so they are against the bullies more. So the bully group will be arrested for making fun of nerds and disabled kids and causing some harm. The protest has begun and the good group won and the bullies got arrested for they have a warrant for their arrest for causing harm like vandalism and theft. The bully group is now no more for off the streets and will be in juvenile hall instead. Arthur and them is happy once again so we see Arthur and his family and talking about what went on in the park.

"Yes the bully group was arrested after the protest for vandalism and theft," said Arthur, "So that group is off the streets now and will be in juvenile hall."

"I heard that the leader could serve two to three years in that place there," said D.W., "I hope the other bad groups gets the message."

"I am glad you kids was in that good group and not on the bullies side," said Mrs. Read, "I heard the mayor will talk to the homosexual group."

"I am glad that group is off the streets so less theft and vandalism," said Mr. Read, "I heard the leader of the gay group owns a gay bathhouse."

"I will never go in a gay bathhouse or they are sinful and wrong as well as dirty," said Arthur, "I want to see that hearing for bully leader of course."

They said yes they want to see that hearing which is after school not during. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Lock down drill

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school now and will have a lock down drill there today from the local police. They are working with that school there to show kids what to do if a real one ever happens there. We see them go in the school now. They know that drill will take place there for it was announced there on Friday so they are all ready for it there of course. But one private school did one not announced scaring all there so they know better than that there of course. We see them go in the classroom one turned the lights on and talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in there to start lessons.

"I hope it goes good here unlike what happened at Glenbrook which wasn't announced," said Arthur, "Them get was afraid that it was real instead of a drill so we are prepared here."

"I also hope it goes well for we was told to prepare for it unlike there of course," said Fern, "I am glad we was told about it in advance unlike there."

"I am glad we was told about it so we can be ready so it can go well," said Francine, "I heard students there was in panic mode there."

"That can scare kids which caused so to run out that school during that," said Brain, "I hoped that school learned it's lessons this time."

"I heard some kids was running all over the place so nothing learned," said Buster, "Well during it so i hoped they learned now at school here."

That lock down drill did go well at that school there unlike at Glenbrook. At Lakewood they turned off the lights and went to one side and was quite. The principal and teachers at Glenbrook learned their lessons to announce it next time. The parents was angry when there kids told them and not at the kids but the principal and teachers who made them tell them kids there sorry and to announce it next time for they thought it was real which was just a drill. We see Arthur and his parents and D.W. of what went on today at school there.

"It was a good drill we had at school for we did as we was told of course," said Arthur, "It was announced unlike what went on at Glenbrook last week."

"Even i did good at it and even the Tibbles did good not just me, Bud and Emily," said D.W., "I heard the kids at Glenbrook was scared there."

"What them adults at that school did was wrong and thought it was real there," said Mrs. Read, "I was told they will announce it next time there."

"I hope that principal and teacher learned the lesson at that strict school there," said Mr. Read, "I heard that drill at your kids school there."

"I am glad it went well at our school for we was told about in advance of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we was prepared at our school there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Fitness test

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school now and will have a fitness test in gym class for today. They have no idea the one giving it is a drill instructor who came there by the gym teachers there. And glad the lock down drill went well there. They heard that person who there will be tough on him and won't like it. And tomorrow has a bomb scare drill there. And next day they will learn about being safe during trick or treating even though with adults. Arthur and his friends saw that man in military uniform. We see them talking in class and talking about the coming fitness test.

"I saw him heading towards the gym so looks like we will have him today there," said Arthur, "He looks like the man who's Ladonna's dad talked about."

"I also saw him going there as well and go inside it there of course," said Fern, "I just want to get it over with so we can move on from there."

"My dad did say that man is a mean and tough but fair man i heard," said Ladonna, "He isn't really mean just a tough military man."

"I also saw him go inside the gym for my locker is near it there," said Francine, "And one under mine is a girl from MC's third grade class."

"I only saw him come in for mine was near the way we come in at here," said Jenna, "I hope that man is more tough than mean."

They got ready in the lockers in the locker room came out and saw that man there waiting for them. He said he is just there to give that fitness test and all passed it all but a few students who is big as in fat. He said he will help them lose that weight by eating better foods and exercise. He said it can help them not get what come along with being fat. Two of them kids has type two diabetes and he said it can help them control it better. At the Read house Arthur and them are talking about who gave them the fitness test there.

"Yes mom he is a drill instructor at the local army base here in town," said Arthur, "He found out two big kids there has type two diabetes which we already knew."

"Me and my friends passed it but one without it who is just a big boy," said D.W., "He should lose his weight so he won't get that."

"I heard he is a tough drill instructor from the military base here," said Mrs. Read, "I know that boy and girl has that as in diabetes."

"One big boys there isn't fat but fit so big in that way of course," said Mr. Read, "He happens to be in the second grade who is his son."

"I heard that drill instructor is his dad from that boy himself," said Arthur, "He moved here back in July so before school started so he is in our school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	66. Test coming

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school now and heard a test is coming for Science so they must study for it. And today will be having a bomb drill so they can be ready for a bomb scare at school there. And that could save lives if one goes off. They know a school there had drugs in a bag and found who brought it and will expel her from school for good there. It is white powder and she said it is not drugs but it is itching powder for a prank but proved to be drugs. And we see Arthur and them talking about the upcoming test, drill, and what went on at a school there.

"I know we must and will study for it and i hope the drill goes good here," said Arthur, "And that girl had that powder was in Glenbrook so not a public school here in town."

"I know that test is coming and we will be ready for it and drill will be good," said Fern, "And private schools expel by student council so i heard."

"We will study for it after school at my house or even our ice cream shop," said Brain, "And that hearing will expel that girl so she will have to put up a good defense."

"I hope we do good in that test and i hope drill goes good as well of course," said Buster, "I hope that girl moves away or sent to reform school."

"She might end up in juvenile hall for what she did there in fact," said Mr. Ratburn, "And make sure you kids do well on that test and that drill coming up."

The student council found that girl guilty and kicked out of school and she was arrested and charged. She will face two to three years in juvenile hall or maybe reform school pending how her defense is. The bombing drill went well in Lakewood and mighty mountain but the new school Binky goes to two kids acted up and got in trouble. That boy and girl is known trouble makers at that school there. And we see Arthur and his family are talking about a possible drug test and that upcoming test at school and the drill.

"I did study for that test with my friends and that drill did go well at our school," said Arthur, "And the drugs was at a private school mom and dad."

"I will have test starting in the next grade which is first grade for me and my friends," said D.W., "And yes the drugs was in that one school not ours."

"Still i want you to study more for i heard that test is a challenge and glad drill was good," said Mrs. Read, "Still that school can have it of course."

"I am sure he will study more for he is a known geek or nerd at school there," said Mr. Read, "Get ready for a possible dug test on students and teachers."

"Not sure they will have one until we hear about it from the principal at school," said Arthur, "And i will study for that test and pass it or if i fail a tutor for me."

I will need some ideas for next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. No drug test here

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school now and that one test will take place tomorrow for math. And no drug test will go on in that school seeing as them drugs was in a private school so not in the hands of the local school board there. Arthur and them knows that the school board must approve drug test for it is for teachers at this time here of course in fact. D.W. and her friends are glad no drug test so no blood test there. Arthur and his friends are going to study hard for that test coming up tomorrow. We see Arthur and his friends talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in.

"I hope that test will be easy or us being a gifted kid like you and two more here," said Arthur, "And glad no drug test will go on for us kids here in this school here."

"I am glad we all study together so we can pass that test tomorrow in math time," said Fern, "And glad no drug test for no drugs was found here."

"We are ready for that test we will have here tomorrow for math time here," said Brain, "And yes us four here is nerds in a way."

"I love being a smart kid myself for i am also a nerd as well of course," said Sue Ellen, "And we will be in advanced classes in middle school when we go."

"I will be in special ed myself and maybe also Binky and Ladonna as well," said Buster, "I know i am not very smart myself of course."

They heard that Glenbrook is having a drug test one at a time for drugs was found there. Arthur and his friends is glad that the public schools won't happen in that district so that also includes mighty mountain and the other schools there. The math test will go on tomorrow and all but one in that class will pass it and it will be a girl not a boy. And it was a girl who was in Miss. Sweetwater's class last school year. Her parents will hire a tutor but it will be Fern who it will be. We see Arthur and his family is talking of if he fails that test there tomorrow of course.

"I do study for that test and will just after we talk and have with my homework," said Arthur, "And no drug test went on in our school."

"I hope you do pass it or we would hire Alan who you call Brain as tutor in math," said Mrs. Read, "And i am glad no drug test went on there."

"I just call him Alan for i know a brain is in our head which we use," said D.W., "And i am glad we had no blood test at school."

"I can help you study for what i heard that test will be a challenge," said Mr. Read, "Or your mom could help you here instead."

"I am smart dad i am now being called a nerd in school do to being smart," said Arthur, "But if i need help i will be glad to ask one of you two here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. Math test and tutors

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them at school now for today is that big math test and hopes they pass it. One girl not the one with strict parents but another girl. Her parents knows she struggles with math and will hire Brain as her tutor for math. The girl with the strict parents will pass that test one of five with A+'s on that big math test there and her parents will be glad. She won't be grounded and get a strict tutor so not Arthur, Fern, or Sue Ellen but could be Molly who is tough. And Arthur will tutor a boy in another class as in the second forth grade classroom and so on.

"I hope we pass this big math test that we will have today during math time," said Arthur, "And i hope that girl passes do to her strict parents or would have Molly as a tutor."

"I also hope we pass that test that is coming up so i can stay a tutor myself," said Fern, "I heard if she fails that test she would be grounded and have Molly as tutor."

"I know we will pass that test we studied for it and some of us is nerds," said Brain, "I know Molly can be a tough tutor for she is a tough girl."

"I hope i also pass that test or my mom would ground me and hire her," said that girl, "I know i am a nerd because my cousin is also one."

"I also hope i pass that test or my mom would hire a tutor for me," said Buster, "If i get one i would chose Arthur or Fern if i have a choice in it."

They took that test and passed it as in all in the group all but that other girl who's parents hired Brain as her tutor. She will start to improve with his help. Arthur will tutor a boy named Gary Henderson who is a cat boy. Fern will tutor a boy named Michael and dog boy and Sue Ellen will tutor a girl named Christina Miller a bear girl. Arthur came home with that boy who he will tutor him in math and science. Mrs. Read knows Gary and is a good kid and glad he is there. We see them talking as in that family and Gary.

"I will help him with math and science for his parents hired me as his tutor," said Arthur, "Gary here could start to improve in school."

"I am glad he will be my tutor over Molly who i heard is a strict girl," said Gary, "I hope to improve in school with help from your nerd son here."

"Arthur here is our nerd and he can help you improve in math and science," said Mrs. Read, "Brain, Fern, Sue Ellen, and that girl is other nerds we know."

"My brother is a known nerd same with them other kids which was named," said D.W., "Tomorrow i will go to the park with you two."

"Arthur could join you after he helps Gary here in math and science from our nerd son," said Mr. Read, "I am glad our son here passed with flying colors."

I hope you give me ideas for the next chapter which will be the last in this story here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. Last chapter

Arthur and them 3 new schools

* * *

Next day we see Arthur and them is at the park to have fun on the playground there having some fun. They have no idea that bullies is on their way once again and ready for them to stand up to them bullies there. That bully gang is a bad one. It is a gang of bullies lead by a boy named Peter Winslow a dog boy like Fern only a bit darker fur on her skin and mean as well. He is a known trouble maker at mighty mountain and known in Lakewood and the other schools in the district. Even middle schools and three public high schools. We see them all talking before them bullies shows up in the park.

"I have heard of Peter and his gang of bullies is one of the worst ones," said Arthur, "Until they show up we can keep having some fun here in this park here."

"I also heard that group is a bad one who causes problems were they go," said Fern, "And yes we should still play and have some fun here."

"I heard that bully gang is one of the worst ones but one is more worse," said Brain, "The worst one i heard is in West side middle school."

"I heard east side is the best middle school were we could go at after Lakewood," said Buster, "I heard north side is not a very good one."

"I know we all can go to east side for it is known to be the best one," said Francine, "We should have some fun before them bullies shows up here."

Them bullies showed up and starting to make fun of Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Sue Ellen for being nerds. But Arthur and them said to leave them alone or they would call security and then Mr. Ratnurn, MC, Mr. Marco, Mrs. Fink, Miss. Sweetwater and the other teachers came to help out Arthur and them with them bullies there and security threw the bully gang and that bully group got put in their place real fast. Arthur and his family is talking about what went on in the park there today.

"We stood up to them bullies and the teachers of Lakewood helped us out," said Arthur, "All of the teachers and principal Haney was there with us."

"I saw our kindergarten teacher in with them as well as a few more of them," said D.W., "From other schools like Miss. Morgan and two from another."

"That is good they was there and security threw them out of there," said Mrs. Read, "I heard a few was from mighty mountain was there as well."

"I also heard two from Binky's school was also there as in one is his," said Mr. Read, "I am glad that bully gang was put in their place there."

"I saw his teacher Mr. Davis was there along with their other forth grade teacher," said Arthur, "I also saw one teacher from the second new school Mrs. Franks a second grade teacher there."

I hoped you like this long story here for it was an epic story and will make a sequel very soon of course. The end.


End file.
